Bittersweet Christmas Eve
by SparKyumagnaeLovers
Summary: Based from EXO Mv 'Miracles in December'. Christmas Eve…hari dimana para pasangan kekasih saling menghabiskan waktu berdua, berbahagia dan saling mencintai Tapi…apa cinta itu bisa terwujud…kalau ada masalah dan keraguan yang menghalanginya…. Dua belas orang…enam cerita…in the bittersweet of Christmas Eve…. Official and Crack couple [HunKai, KrisTao, LuMin, ChanBaek, LayChen, SuDo]
1. Prolog

Summary: Christmas Eve…hari dimana para pasangan kekasih saling menghabiskan waktu berdua, berbahagia dan saling mencintai Tapi…apa cinta itu bisa terwujud…kalau ada masalah dan keraguan yang menghalaginya….

Dua belas orang…enam cerita…in the bittersweet of Christmas Eve….

Warning: Based from EXO's Mv 'Miracle in December' jadi tolong maklumi kalau ada beberapa bagian Mv itu yang kuambil untuk pembuatan ff ini.

Cerita ini juga mengandung Sho-ai atau boyxboy love, jadi bagi yang keberatan harap jangan membaca fic ini daripada kalian memflame saya. Dipastikan ada keOOCan pada beberapa karakter, dan (maybe) ada typos dan kesalahan kalimat dan tanda baca yang bertebaran. Mohon memaklumi semua kesalahan yang saya perbuat. (Saya akan senang sekali kalau para readers rela memberikan saya saran dan kritik untuk meperbaiki fic ini nantinya).

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan milik aku, mereka semua berada di bawah kontrak dengan SM Entertainment dan milik orang tua, keluarga, fans mereka masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME.

Author note:

Oke, mengingat pairing di sini kebanyaka pairing crack dan ga terlalu banyak orang yang suka, aku cuma mau bilang please, jangan bash couplenya, oke? Kalau kalian ga suka, kalian Cuma tinggal buka chapter yang memuat cerita couple kesukaan kalian (aku udah list semua couple yang ada di ff ini, kalian tinggal pilih) dan kalau ga ada couple yang kalian suka di ff ini ya tolong kalian ga usah baca, oke? Karena itu please…kalian boleh bilang cerita ini jelek (sadar diri kok kalau cerita ini emang jelek) tapi tolong…jangan protes soal pairingnya karena hak tiap orang untuk punya pair kesukaan kan?

Oke, then…please enjoy my FF and please read and review if you want, okay? ^^

* * *

Christmas Eve…hari dimana para pasangan kekasih saling menghabiskan waktu berdua, berbahagia dan saling mencintai Tapi…apa cinta itu bisa terwujud…kalau ada masalah dan keraguan yang menghalaginya….

Dua belas orang…enam cerita…in the bittersweet of Christmas Eve….

* * *

HunKai [SehunxJongin]

Jongin tahu…Sehun tidak pernah mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Sehun hanya memandang satu orang dan mencintai seseorang…dan itu…bukan dirinya….

…Karena itulah dia bermaksud untuk menyerah setelah Christmas Eve berakhir…. Karena dia merasa tak ada artinya bersaing saat dia tahu dirinya kalah….. Dia hanya sahabat untuk Sehun, tidak lebih.

Tapi…tidak bisakah dia berharap…kalau Sehun menganggapnya lebih?

* * *

KrisTao [KrisxTao]

Sejak kapan hubungan mereka jadi jauh dan dingin seperti ini? Tao sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Yang dia sadari hanya…Kris menjauh darinya, dan hubungan mereka semakin hari terasa semakin jauh dan dingin.

Tao mencintai Kris…sangat mencintainya malah….

…Tapi dia tidak siap dinomorduakan dengan sesuatu yang bernama 'pekerjaan' Kalau Kris lebih memilih untuk terus melukis dibandingkan bersamanya….

…Egoiskah dia untuk meminta Kris mengakhiri semuanya hari ini?

* * *

LuMin [LuhanxXiumin]

Sejak dulu Xiumin mengerti kalau bagi Luhan Sehun itu orang yang istimewa. Sehun orang yang berharga bagi Luhan, dan apapun yang terjadi posisi Sehun di hati Luhan itu sangatlah tinggi.

Wajar kan Xiumin merasa tak tenang, dia _namjachingu_ Luhan, dan dia bersyukur bisa menjadi _namjachingu_ _namja_ China itu.

Hanya saja jauh di dalam lubuk hati…tak pernah terkatakan pada Luhan…dia selalu merasa takut untuk bertanya….

…Bertanya apakah Luhan tak salah memilihnya…daripada Sehun?

* * *

ChanBaek [ChanyeolxBaekhyun]

4 bulan bersama…tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun memperhatikannya selayaknya _namjachingu_. Tak ada sikap manis, tak ada pelukan, apalagi ciuman hangat.

…Benarkah mereka itu sepasang kekasih? Bukan sekedar 'kenalan' yang saling mengetahui wajah dan nama masing-masing?

Chanyeol tidak ingin hubungan cintanya dan Baekhyun benar-benar hambar dan dingin seperti ini. Dia menyayangi _namja_ manis itu, sangat sayang malah tapi dia bukan orang yang bisa bertahan dengan segala sikap Baekhyun yang berlagak tak mengenalnya.

Kalau Baekhyun tak mencintainya…Chanyeol tak akan memaksanya….

Dan kalau Baekhyun memang tak pernah menginginkannya….

…Maka Chanyeol akan mengakhirinya…sebelum mereka tenggelam dalam sebuah hubungan yang hanya berisi penyesalan….

* * *

LayChen [YixingxJongdae]

Satu hal yang disadari Yixing saat dia mengenal Jongdae adalah…_namja_ itu tak pernah menyadari kelebihan dirinya sendiri….

Jongdae selalu memujinya…mengatakan betapa indah permainan musiknya tanpa pernah menyadari…betapa indah suaranya sendiri, betapa nyanyian Jongdae sebenarnya mempesona banyak orang….

…Karena itu hari ini…di Christmas Eve ini….

Yixing akan menunjukkan pada Jongdae dan juga dunia…tentang betapa dia mengagumi suara nyanyian Jongdae…dan betapa indah suara itu sebenarnya….

* * *

SuDo [SuhoxKyungsoo]

3 tahun bersama…terpisah jarak dan waktu….

Tak pernah ada kata-kata manis di antara mereka. Mereka tak pernah punya waktu untuk bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih, bermesraan seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya…itu sesuatu yang mustahil diwujudkan dengan jauhnya jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Tapi kalau boleh berharap…

…Jujur saja Kyungsoo ingin Suho bersamanya pada malam Christmas Eve ini….


	2. HunKai

_Aku mencintaimu…sangat mencintaimu…_

…_Meski aku tahu kalau matamu selalu tertuju pada orang lain, kalau kau mencintai orang lain…._

…_Meski begitu bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu…._

…_Bolehkan aku meminta cintamu…di satu hari natal ini…? Perlakukan aku dengan spesial, sebagai seseorang yang kau cinta…._

_Meski itu kebohongan sekalipun…aku akan bahagia…._

…_Dan setelah itu aku berjanji…aku akan menyerah untuk semuanya…._

* * *

Jongin memandangi salju yang berjatuhan di balik jendela rumahnya. Mata _namja_ manis berkulit tan itu terpaku memandangi butiran-butiran putih yang berjatuhan dari langit yang mendung. _Namja_ manis itu menghela napas sebelum berbalik, tersenyum saat dia melihat seekor anak anjing kecil berbulu cokelat yang berlari mendekatinya.

"Hey Monggu," katanya sambil menggendong tubuh anak anjing itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas, senyum yang ada di bibir Jongin menjadi semakin manis saat dia mendengar anjing kecilnya menggonggong pelan. "Kau sepertinya sedang senang ya? Apa kau sesenang diriku?"

Jongin bermain-main dengan anjing yang ada di tangannya itu sebelum meletakkan Monggu di atas sofa di ruang tengah rumahnya. Jongin segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sebelum kembali berbalik memandang Monggu dan kembali tersenyum sambil mengusap tubuh anak anjing kecil itu.

"Kau tahu hari ini aku bahagia sekali, Monggu," kata Jongin. "Sehun…menyetujui ajakanku untuk pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama saat Christmas Eve nanti malam." _Namja_ manis berkulit tan itu tetap mengusap kepala Monggu. "Bolehkan aku berharap kalau ini berarti…sekarang dia setidaknya…menganggapku lebih?"

'_Meski aku tahu…dia tidak menyukaiku…' _tambah Jongin di dalam hatinya.

Ya, Jongin menyukai seseorang, teman sekelasnya sekaligus salah satu pangeran sekolah yang selalu dipuja-puja karena wajah tampan dan kharismanya, Oh Sehun. Jongin begitu menyukai _namja_ tampan berambut pirang itu tapi…Jongin sadar kalau Sehun tak akan melihatnya…kalau Sehun mungkin tak akan pernah melihatnya….

…Karena di mata Sehun hanya ada satu orang…. Sehun…selalu mencintai satu orang….

Xi Luhan…senior mereka di sekolah sekaligus teman sejak kecil Sehun….

Jongin tak bodoh, dia juga bukannya terlalu berlebihan berpikir atau berkhayal. Jongin yakin kalau Sehun mencintai Luhan…menganggap _namja_ China berambut cokelat itu seseorang yang penting.

Dia tahu itu…karena dia pun sama. Dia mencintai Sehun. Dan karena dia mencintai Sehun dia bisa mengerti betapa mata Sehun hanya tertuju pada Luhan, mengerti betapa perhatian Sehun hanya untuk Luhan, mengerti bagaimana senyum dan pandangan lembut Sehun hanya untuk Luhan, dan betapa _namja_ tampan berambut pirang itu hanya mencintai Luhan.

Tapi…hatinya terus menginginkan Sehun. Jiwanya terus menjerit memanggil nama Sehun, meminta _namja_ tampan itu untuk memandangnya, menyukainya…bahkan mencintainya mungkin….

Tapi Jongin tahu itu tidak mungkin….

Karena itulah…dia bermaksud untuk menyerah…setelah malam ini….

* * *

"_Sehun-ah, aku…menyukaimu," kata Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Sehun yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan._

_Sehun menghela napas. Dia sudah terbiasa mendapat penyataan cinta dari yeoja ataupun namja di sekolah mereka, salahkan wajahnya yang terlalu tampan mungkin tapi bahkan di mimpi pun dia tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau Jongin, seseorang yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai sahabat, juga menaruh perasaan padanya._

"_Jongin-ah," kata Sehun pelan. "Aku…."_

"_Aku tahu kau tidak akan menerimaku karena kau mencintai Luhan-hyung," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan terkejut. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu…untuk membuat perasaanku lebih ringan dan bisa melepasmu pergi…mungkin?"_

_Sehun menggigit bibirnya mendengar perkataan Jongin. Kenapa dia merasa sakit mendengar perkataan seperti itu keluar dari bibir namja manis berkulit tan itu? _

_Bagi Sehun Jongin adalah sahabat yang baik. Jongin satu-satunya orang (selain Luhan) yang mau tersenyum dan menyapanya saat dia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Jongin adalah orang yang selalu menemani Sehun, membuatnya tertawa, dan menghiburnya saat sedih. Sehun tak pernah ingin Jongin terluka, apapun alasannya._

_Ironis sekali karena sekarang dia yang melukai Jongin…._

"_Aku…punya permintaan untukmu…" gumam Jongin pelan, menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. "Bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"_

_Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Apapun…asalkan itu untuk Jongin Sehun akan melakukannya…._

"_Bisakah kita…pergi bersama saat Christmas Eve?" tanya Jongin. "Berjalan-jalan…kencan? Setelah itu aku berjanji…aku akan menyerah soal perasaanku untuk bersamamu…."_

"_Jongin-ah, kalau kita pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti seorang kekasih padahal aku tak pernah menyukaimu…tidakkah itu hanya akan melukaimu?" tanya Sehun. "Menghabiskan waktu bersamaku seolah-olah aku mencintaimu dan membohongi dirimu sendiri…."_

"_Aku rela membohongi diriku malam itu…" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Selama itu berarti…aku punya kenangan indah saat bersamamu…."_

_Sehun memandang Jongin sejenak sebelum menggigit bibirnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah," katanya. "Kita bertemu di mana?"_

_Jongin tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Terima kasih Sehun-ah. Kalau begitu aku menunggumu di taman kota jam 4 tepat," kata Jongin sambil memeluk leher Sehun. "Saranghae."_

_Dan setelah itu namja manis berkulit tan itu segera berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas, tak menyadari Sehun yang berdiri terpaku di kelas yang kosong itu dengan semburat merah samar mewarnai wajahnya._

"_Ke…kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar keras?" gumam Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, semburat merah samar masih mewarnai wajahnya. "Padahal aku tak menyukai Jongin."_

* * *

Air mata menetes dari mata Jongin. Dia tahu…dia tak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Dibanding Luhan, Jongin jelas-jelas kalah. Luhan lebih lama mengenal Sehun, _namja_ China itu lebih banyak tahu hal-hal yang disukai Sehun daripada dirinya dan karena itu…wajar kalau Sehun mencintai Luhan dan bukan dirinya.

"Tapi aku menyukainya…" bisik Jongin sambil tertawa getir, air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. "…Begitu mencintainya…."

Monggu yang seolah-olah bisa merasakan kalau majikannya itu sedang sedih segera berjalan ke arah _namja_ manis berkulit tan itu dan menjilat air mata yang mengalir di matanya. Jongin tersenyum melihat kelakuan anjing kecilnya itu sebelum bangkit dari sofa dan mengangkat Monggu ke pangkuannya. "Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku, Monggu," kata Jongin sambil mengelus kepala anjing berbulu cokelat itu. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

_Namja_ manis berkulit tan itu segera bangkit dan berjalan ke lemarinya, mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna merah dan memakainya sebelum berjalan dan berhenti di sofa, memandang Monggu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan…memelas?

"Kau mau ikut bersamaku?" tanya Jongin sambil tertawa, yang hanya dijawab oleh sebuah gonggongan pelan oleh Monggu. Jongin segera mengangkat anjing kecil itu dan memasukkannya ke jaket yang dipakainya. "Ayo, kita pergi, Monggu."

* * *

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah buket bunga mawar berwarna-warni yang indah. Dia membawa buket itu ke wajahnya, mencoba menghirup aroma harum bunga itu.

Memang harum…tapi…kenapa dia merasa kosong begini?

Tidak lama kemudian Sehun tiba di rumahnya dan segera memasukkan sepedanya ke dalam garasinya. _Namja_ tampan berambut pirang itu kembali memandang buket bunga di tangannya dengan pandangan kosong sebelum berjalan menuju rumah di sebelahnya.

Rumah Luhan….

Hari ini Sehun bermaksud menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Dia tidak bisa memendam perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Dia begitu menyukai _namja_ China itu, sahabat sejak kecil yang selalu menemaninya dan mengisi hari-harinya sejak kecil. Namja yang penting untuknya….

Karena itulah dia bermaksud menyatakan cintanya di Christmas Eve ini…dan kalau berhasil…mungkin mereka bisa pergi menghabiskan malam Christmas Eve ini bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih…kan?

Bertepatan dengan saat Sehun tiba di depan rumah Luhan dia melihat Luhan yang juga baru saja keluar dari rumahnya, berpakaian lengkap seperti ingin pergi keluar. Mata mereka berdua bertatapan sejenak sebelum Luhan tersenyum dan mendatangi Sehun.

"Selamat malam Sehun-_ah_…" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa? Ini kan Christmas Eve? Kenapa malah cuma diam di rumah?"

"Aku…" Sehun terdiam, untuk sejenak lidahnya terasa kelu. Sehun segera menyodorkan buket bunga yang ada di tangannya ke hadapan Luhan. "Aku…ke sini untuk mengatakan kalau aku…menyukaimu, _hyung_. Apa…apa kau bersedia menjadi _namjachingu_ku?"

Wajah Sehun memerah saat dia melihat Luhan yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Luhan tersenyum sebelum meraih buket bunga di tangan Sehun dan memandang bunga-bunga itu. Sehun langsung tersenyum, berpikir kalau Luhan menerimanya.

"Hey Sehun-_ah_," kata Luhan. "Apa kau tak salah paham dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Dan senyum Sehun langsung menghilang dari bibirnya. "Eh?" tanyanya bingung.

"Apa kau tak salah paham berpikir kalau kau mencintaiku?" tanya Luhan sambil menyerahkan buket bunga di tangannya kembali ke tangan Sehun. "Bukankah kau mencintai orang lain?"

"Siapa?" teriak Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_! Tidak ada yang lain! Aku hanya mencintai dirimu!"

Luhan tersenyum sebelum meraba dada Sehun, tepat di bagian hati Sehun. "Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya Sehun-_ah_. Tapi aku yakin…kau tidak menyukaiku, setidaknya tidak dalam cara yang selama ini kau pikirkan. Kau menyayangiku…hanya itu tidak lebih. Sekarang coba pikirkan ini apa kau merasa sakit hati kalau kukatakan aku mencintai dan sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain?"

Sehun terdiam memandang Luhan sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak…" katanya pelan. "Aku tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Itulah tanda kalau kau tak mencintaiku. Kau tak sakit hati dan cemburu saat kukatakan aku mencintai orang lain…mana mungkin kau mencintaiku? Kalau kau mencintaiku seharusnya ada perasaan kau ingin menjadikan aku milikmu…dan tidak rela aku menyukai orang lain…."

"Me…memang kenapa kalau aku tidak cemburu?" tanya Sehun. "Cemburu itu tanda ketidakpercayaan, _hyung_. Bukannya kalau aku tidak cemburu padamu berarti aku mencintaimu dan sangat mempercayaimu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau itu definisimu tentang cemburu, aku tidak akan mendebatnya," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. "Tapi…bagiku cemburu itu adalah rasa sayang yang tersamarkan…dan juga kekecewaan, meski hanya sedikit, yang ada di hatimu kalau orang yang kau sayangi lebih memperhatikan orang lain, padahal kau ingin dia memperhatikanmu. Kalau kau tak merasa cemburu, meski hanya dalam hati sekalipun, saat kukatakan aku mencintai orang lain…bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar jawaban Luhan. Dia pernah merasakan perasaan yang dikatakan Luhan padanya pada seseorang. Ada seseorang yang tak pernah Sehun inginkan diambil orang lain dari sisinya. Ada seseorang yang Sehun inginkan selalu ada di sisinya dan hanya memperhatikannya. Ada seseorang yang…tak pernah akan Sehun biarkan pergi dari sisinya.

Apa orang itu…yang bisa disebut sebagai orang yang dia cinta?

"Aku menyadarinya Sehun-_ah_," kata Luhan sambil mengelus pipi Sehun lembut. "Ada orang lain yang selalu kau pandang lembut selain aku. Ada orang lain yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum manis. Orang yang selalu kau jaga. Orang yang selalu kau perhatikan. Orang yang selalu kau prioritaskan dibanding orang lain. Orang yang jelas…kau cintai dibanding aku dan percayalah Sehun-_ah_, orang itu..juga mencintaimu. Tidakkah lebih baik kau mengejarnya dan berbahagia daripada memaksakan perasaanmu padaku dan menyangkal hatimu sendiri dan akhirnya menderita?"

"Siapa?" gumam Sehun pelan. Luhan tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pikirkanlah sendiri, karena sebenarnya kau sudah tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu di dalam hatimu," kata Luhan. "Kau akan menemukan jawabannya dan saat itu…berbahagialah dengannya." Setelah mengatakan itu _namja_ China berambut cokelat itu segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Orang yang kucintai…orang yang kuanggap penting melebihi Luhan-_hyung_…" gumam Sehun. "Dia…."

Tiba-tiba sosok Jongin berkelebat di ingatan Sehun. _Namja_ tampan berambut pirang itu memandang tangannya saat semua ingatan dan memori bahagianya bersama Jongin berkelebat di ingatanya. Saat dimana Jongin selalu memarahi Sehun yang sering tidak fokus di kelas, saat mereka berdua bersantai di atas atap saat istirahat siang, saat Jongin memberikan makan siang buatannya pada Sehun yang sering sekali tidak membawa bekal makan siang, saat Sehun tertidur lelap di pangkuan Jongin setelah kelelahan bermain basket, pandangan bangganya saat Jongin memenangkan kompetisi tari di sekolah mereka…saat-saat indah yang membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata menetes dari matanya saat sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Hangat….

Hanya dengan mengingat Jongin, Sehun bisa merasakan kehangatan mengalir ke hatinya. Sekarang baru Sehun menyadari seberapa penting keberadaan Jongin untuknya dan betapa berartinya Jongin untuknya dan…kalau debaran di jantungnya ini tidak salah….

…Mungkin…orang yang selama ini dia cintai tanpa dia sadari….

…Adalah Jongin….

"_Aku menunggumu di taman kota jam 4 tepat."_

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat perkataan Jongin untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya saat Christmas Eve. _Namja_ tampan berambut pirang itu kalut dan segera memandang jam tangan yang terpasang di lengannya dan semakin panik saat dia melihat kalau sekarang sudah jam delapan malam, yang berarti dia sudah melupakan janji mereka selama empat jam. Sehun segera berlari ke arah taman kota tempat mereka berjanji, berharap kalau Jongin masih berada di sana.

* * *

Jongin memandang langit malam yang masih menjatuhkan butiran-butiran salju ke tubuhnya. Uap putih yang berasal dari napasnya terlihat dari mulutnya saat namja manis itu mengeratkan jaket berwarna merah yang dipakainya, selain untuk memberikan kehangatan untuk dirinya juga untuk Monggu yang sekarang tertidur di balik mantelnya.

Jongin kembali memandang jam besar yang ada di tengah taman. Jam itu menunjukkan jam 8 tepat. Jongin menghela napas. Apa Sehun membohonginya? Apa kemarin dia setuju untuk pergi bersamanya hanya untuk membohonginya dan tidak datang sama sekali? Apa ini tindakan Sehun untuk menyatakan kalau dia tidak mau memberikan kesempatan apa pun untuk Jongin, meski hanya sehari?

Jongin memandangi taman yang kosong itu (dia dan Sehun memang tak suka keramaian dan karena itu selalu memilih bagian taman yang sepi untuk bertemu), memandangi salju yang berjatuhan menutupi tanah dengan warna putih. Jongin menghela napas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bangku taman yang didudukinya. _Namja_ berkulit tan itu memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun bodoh…" gumam Jongin pelan. "Aku tahu kalau kau memang tak mencintaiku tapi tidak bisakah…kau…membantuku melupakanmu?"

Dan tanpa disadari setetes air mata menetes dari mata Jongin saat _namja_ manis berkulit tan itu jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Sehun terengah-engah saat dia tiba di taman kota tempatnya berjanji dengan Jongin. _Namja_ tampan berambut pirang itu segera melangkah menyusuri taman itu mencari keberadaan Jongin sampai akhirnya matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok manusia yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Sehun segera melangkah dan mendapati kalau sosok itu adalah Jongin yang sepertinya tertidur.

Sehun segera tersenyum sedih sambil berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terasa begitu dingin, membuat Sehun berpikir berapa lama Jongin menunggunya di sini. "Kau bodoh…" gumamnya pelan sebelum mencium dahi Jongin lembut. "…Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu…termasuk sikap bodohmu ini…."

Dan Sehun segera menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

* * *

"Ehm…."

Jongin mengerutkan kening saat dia membuka matanya. Pertama, Monggu sudah tidak ada di mantelnya lagi, kedua tubuhnya terasa hangat sekali padahal dia tidur entah berapa lama di tengah salju, dan yang terakhir tempat kepalanya bersandar sekarang terlalu nyaman untuk dikategorikan sebagai kayu bangku tempatnya tadi duduk.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mata dan pikiran Jongin yang tadinya berselimut kantuk langsung segar saat dia mendengar suara yang bertanya padanya itu. _Namja_ manis berkulit tan itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengelus Monggu yang kini berada di pangkuan _namja_ tampan itu dan Jongin sadar kalau tempatnya bersandar tadi terasa nyaman karena dia tadi bersandar di dada Sehun.

"Se…Sehun-_ah_?" gumam Jongin pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya, seolah-olah tak percaya kalau Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya adalah nyata. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan tangan Jongin menyentuh pipinya dan segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu lama menungguku," gumam Sehun. "Hari ini…sebenarnya aku benar-benar melupakan janjiku denganmu. Hari ini…rencananya aku sebenarnya ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan-_hyung_."

Jongin terpaku mendengar perkataan Sehun. _Namja_ manis berkulit tan itu terdiam tanpa kata selama beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum getir. "A…ah…kalau begitu maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menungguiku yang tertidur di taman ini. A…aku sudah tidak apa-apa…kau bisa segera pulang dan menghabiskan malam natal ini bersama Luhan-_hyung_ dan…."

"Tapi Luhan-_hyung_ menyadarkanku…kalau aku tidak mencintainya," kata Sehun memotong perkataan Jongin, membuat _namja_ manis berkulit tan itu memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Luhan-_hyung_ menyadarkanku kalau selama ini aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai seorang kakak. Aku bersikap manja pada Luhan-_hyung_, selalu bersikap perhatian padanya, selalu tertawa bersamanya, semua itu semata-mata hanya karena aku melihat Luhan-_hyung_ sebagai sosok seorang kakak yang selalu mau memanjakan dan menyayangiku. Luhan-_hyung_ membuatku sadar kalau…aku mencintai orang lain, seseorang yang selalu mau ada di sampingku, seseorang yang selalu mau tertawa dan bersedih bersamaku, seseorang yang selalu kusayangi di atas segalanya..." Sehun memandang Jongin yang masih terpaku memandangnya. "…Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-_ah_…."

Jongin terpaku menatap Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya. _Namja_ manis berkulit tan itu hanya memandangi Sehun sebelum tertawa. "A…apa yang kau katakan, Sehun-_ah_?" katanya dengan suara gemetar. "Ja…jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini. Aku…."

"Aku tidak bercanda," seru Sehun, kembali memotong perkataan Jongin. "Buktinya aku sama sekali tak cemburu dan sakit hati saat Luhan-_hyung_ mengatakan kalau dia mencintai orang lain tapi kalau memikiran kau bersama orang lain hatiku sakit! Aku ingin memilikimu! Aku ingin kau hanya memandangku seorang, Jongin-_ah_! Kalau itu tidak bisa disebut cinta...aku…."

Sehun memeluk Jongin, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya saat dia merasakan napas Sehun di lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-_ah_…" gumam Sehun pelan. "Mungkin memang kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku tapi aku serius…aku benar-benar mencintaimu…."

"Bisakah…kau membuktikannya padaku?" gumam Jongin pelan, membuat Sehun segera memandang _namja_ manis berkulit tan itu. "Bisakah…kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun tersenyum sebelum menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu…apapun yang terjadi aku akan terus mencintaimu…." Sehun segera mencium dahi Jongin dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. "_Saranghae_, Jongin-_ah…."_

Sebuah senyum manis terbentuk di bibir Jongin saat dia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sehun. "_Nado saranghae_, Sehun-_ah_…" katanya, membuat Sehun tersenyum sebelum mereka berdua kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman lembut, tepat saat jam lonceng berdentang dua belas kali, menandakan awal natal yang suci, di bawah salju yang berjatuhan.


	3. KrisTao

_Aku mengerti kalau cinta kita mulai terasa menjauh, entah apa alasannya…._

…_Mungkin karena kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, mungkin karena aku tak pernah jadi pasangan yang bisa membahagiakanmu, atau mungkin bahkan cinta ini memang tak pernah ada semenjak awalnya…._

…_Karena itu hanya untuk satu hari Natal ini saja…untuk satu natal terakhir ini…._

…_Bisakah kau mencintaiku…seperti dulu?_

* * *

Tao perlahan-lahan membuka mata dari tidurnya. _Namja_ manis berambut pirang itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat untuk mengusir kantuk yang masih menyelimuti otak dan pikirannya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang yang ditempatinya dan menoleh ke samping. Sebuah senyum sedih segera tersungging di bibir _namja_ manis itu saat dia menemukan kalau sisi samping ranjangnya sudah kosong tanpa ada yang menempati.

"Kris-ge…dia sudah pergi ya?" gumam Tao pelan. "Tanpa mengucapkan selamat pagi atau apa padaku." Dia menyandarkan diri di kepala ranjangnya yang besar itu. "Apa dia sudah tak peduli lagi padaku?"

Tao tersenyum getir mengingat kekasihnya itu. _Namja_ manis berambut pirang itu segera bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya dan membuka gorden besar yang menutupi jendela kaca besar itu, membiarkan sinar matahari menyusup masuk dan menerangi kamar tidur yang tadinya gelap itu.

Dia tak ingin memikirkan _namjachingu_nya itu sekarang…setidaknya tidak saat ini…saat tidak ada pikiran baik apapun yang bisa dia pikirkan tentang Kris.

Wu Yi Fan, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama panggilan Kris, adalah _namjachingu_ Tao sejak dua tahun terakhir. _Namja_ tampan berambut pirang itu adalah dosen Tao di universitas seni, sekaligus seorang pelukis yang namanya sekarang cukup naik daun.

Belakangan ini nama Kris semakin terkenal sebagai seorang pelukis yang hebat dan membuatnya mendapat tawaran melakukan pameran di mana-mana. Di satu sisi, Tao senang karena _namjachingu_nya itu akhirnya mendapatkan pengakuan masyarakat, sesuatu yang selama ini Kris inginkan dengan berusaha keras tanpa kenal lelah. Tao tahu betapa banyak waktu yang dihabiskan Kris untuk mengurung diri di galerinya untuk mebuat sebuah lukisan yang bisa mempesona banyak orang, dan betapa keras Kris menapak karirnya sebagai pelukis, dari bawah hingga saat ini, dengan penuh kerja keras, keringat, dan air mata, tapi… jujur saja ada satu sisinya yang tidak bisa bahagia dengan semua ini….

Karena semua lukisan itu membuatnya menjauh dari Kris….

Tao menghela napas sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, membuatnya disambut oleh kesunyian apartemen yang dihuninya bersama Kris sejak setahun terakhir. _Namja_ manis berambut pirang gelap itu berjalan menyusuri apartemen mereka sebelum duduk di kursi sofa di tengah ruangan.

Sejak kapan apartemen ini menjadi sesunyi dan sedingin ini? Tao ingat kalau dulu saat dia pertama datang ke sini apartemen ini terasa begitu hangat, begitu nyaman, seperti rumah baginya. Lalu kenapa sekarang jadi begini?

Sejak Kris terlalu fokus dengan lukisannya dan sering sekali menghabiskan waktu di galerinya, berangkat sebelum Tao membuka mata dan pulang saat dia sudah tertidur (itupun kalau _namja_ tampan itu memang pulang dan bukannya menginap di galeri lukisnya) rasanya saat itulah apartemen ini menjadi dingin. Tak ada lagi kecupan manis di pagi hari, tak ada lagi tawa ceria yang mengisi obrolan saat sarapan pagi, tak ada lagi pelukan hangat sebelum mereka berpisah untuk melaksanakan aktivitas masing-masing dan yang paling penting…tak ada lagi cinta yang bisa Tao rasakan dari Kris. Apa yang mau dia rasakan? Kris tak pernah lagi dia lihat…tak pernah lagi menyentuhnya, memeluknya, ataupun mencumbunya…. Bagaimana dia bisa merasakan perasaan Kris kalau _namja_ tampan itu bahkan sekarang seolah-olah pergi untuk selamanya dari hidupnya?

Tao kembali menghela napas sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama dia dan Kris…saat pertama kali dia sadar kalau dia mengagumi _namja_ tampan berambut pirang itu.

* * *

_BRUK!_

"_Ah, maafkan aku," kata Tao saat dia menyadari bahwa dia menabrak seseorang. Namja manis itu segera mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan saat dia menyadari ada satu barangnya yang menghilang._

_Buku sketsanya…._

"_Kau mencari ini?" tanya namja di hadapannya. Tao segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kalau namja tampan di hadapannya tengah menyodorkan sebuah buku sketsa di hadapannya. Tao tersenyum saat dia mengambil buku itu. _

"_Terima kasih, ini benda berhargaku," kata Tao sambil memeluk erat buku sketsanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau ini hilang. Sekali lagi terima kasih."_

"_Sketsamu indah," kata namja tampan di hadapannya membuat Tao memandang namja tampan di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kau punya bakat melukis. Dengan sketsa seindah itu kau pasti bisa menciptakan lukisan yang indah. Teruslah melukis dan aku akan senang sekali menantikan karya-karyamu."_

_Namja tampan itupun segera melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Tao yang hanya terpaku diam di tempatnya berdiri, masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya bahwa baru saja ada seorang namja tampan tak dikenal yang memuji lukisannya._

_Sebuah senyum segera tersungging di bibir Tao saat dia berbalik dan menatap punggung namja tampan itu. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya…kakak tampan," katanya sebelum kembali berjalan pergi. "Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menemuinya lagi dan aku akan kembali menunjukkan lukisanku padanya."_

* * *

Dan sejak saat itu Tao mulai mencari informasi soal _namja_ tampan itu dan dia menemukan kalau _namja_ tampan itu, Kris, adalah seorang dosen seni rupa di sebuah universitas seni ternama di Seoul. Tao pun berusaha keras untuk bisa masuk ke universitas itu, hanya untuk bertemu Kris lagi. Dari sana…hubungan mereka semakin dekat hingga akhirnya di sinilah mereka, hidup bersama di satu apartemen setelah dua tahun berpacaran.

Lukisan yang menyatukan mereka…tapi ironisnya…apa lukisan juga yang memisahkan mereka?

Tao memandang kalender dan menyadari kalau hari ini tanggal 24 Desember, Christmas Eve. Hari dimana biasanya dia dan Kris akan pergi keluar bersama, entah belanja, makan, apapun, Tao tak peduli, yang penting dia bis menghabiskan waktu bersama Kris. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kris biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian penuh, hari yang dulu ditunggu-tunggu Tao melebihi apapun.

Tapi sekarang…saat dia dan Kris terasa begitu jauh….

Tao menghela napas sebelum mengambil _handphone_nya dan mengetik sesuatu di sana sebelum memandang layar _handphone_nya yang perlahan-lahan menggelap dengan pandangan nanar.

Kalau Kris tidak menginginkan hubungan mereka berjalan lagi, biarlah seperti itu adanya…Tao tak akan menghentikannya, juga tidak akan meminta Kris untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka kalau memang Kris tidak lagi menginginkannya….

Tapi Tao menolak untuk hanya diam di tempat dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, mencoba menyangkal dan menolak kenyataan dengan berpikir semuanya baik-baik saja, kalau semuanya sudah terasa begitu jelas….

…Karena tak ada gunanya lagi mencoba menyalakan bara api lilin yang sudah hampir padam, kan?

* * *

Kris memandang kanvas di depannya, tersenyum saat dia melihat lukisannya yang sudah setengah jadi itu. _Namja_ tampan berambut pirang itu berdiri sejenak dan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya menghela napas sambil kembali memegang pensilnya, kembali melanjutkan lukisannya.

_Masterpiece_nya yang terbaik….

"Kris-_ge_, kau masih ada di sini?" tanya seorang _namja_ China berambut cokelat dan sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipinya. "Hari ini Christmas Eve kan? Tumben sekali kau tidak pulang menghabiskan waktu bersama Zitao."

"Aku akan pulang cepat kok malam ini," kata Kris sambil tetap melanjutkan sketsanya. "Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini, Yixing-_ah_? Tidak pergi kencan dengan Jongdae?"

Yixing tersenyum. "Dia ada konser natal di _concert hall_ dan dia sedang gladi resik sekarang, jadi aku ke sini untuk menyelesaikan lagu yang kubuat untuknya untuk hadiah natalku sebelum bertemu dia untuk kencan natal nanti malam setelah konsernya selesai." Yixing segera berjalan pergi menuju ruang musik sebelum berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Kris. "Jangan terlalu malam di sini, _ge_. Sudah tiga hari ini kau pulang larut, bahkan kadang dini hari, hanya untuk menyelesaikan lukisanmu kan? Kau tidak merindukan Zitao?"

"Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya malah…. Selama tiga hari ini hanya dia yang bisa kupikirkan," kata Kris sambil tetap melukis, tak sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari kanvas yang ada di hadapannya. "Karena itu juga aku ingin menyelesaikan lukisan ini sebelum Christmas Eve…memberikan _masterpiece_ku untuknya."

Yixing memandang lukisan yang dibuat Kris sebelum tersenyum. "Lukisan yang indah, _ge_…" katanya sebelum kembali meneruskan langkahnya ke ruang musik, meninggalkan Kris yang masih larut dalam lukisannya.

* * *

Tao menghela napas saat dia berdiri di depan cermin di kamarnya, memandang bayangannya di kaca yang bahkan menurut Tao sendiri…menyedihkan.

Di mana salah hubungan mereka sebenarnya hingga sekarang menjadi sedingin ini?

Apa salah mereka berdua yang terlalu tenggelam dalam pekerjaan mereka masing-masing?

Apa salah Kris yang terlalu menyukai dunianya yang penuh lukisan dan sketsa hingga tidak bisa membagi sedikit waktunya untuk Tao?

Atau itu salah dirinya…yang tidak siap dinomorduakan oleh Kris dibandingkan sebuah benda mati bernama lukisan?

Tao menyukai melukis, tentu. Dari dulu dia sangat suka mencorat-coret dinding _wallpaper_ rumah dan buku-buku di rumahnya sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendalami melukis. Dia suka lukisan…dan semakin menyukainya semenjak sesuatu yang bernama 'lukisan' itu menjadi jalan penyambungnya bersama Kris.

Tapi sakit rasanya…dinomorduakan oleh orang yang suka dengan sesuatu yang kau suka….

Tao menyandarkan diri di permukaan kaca sebelum memakai jaketnya dan tersenyum getir. "Setidaknya aku ingin mempertahankan apa yang bisa kupertahankan…" kata Tao sambil memandang buku sketsa yang tergeletak di meja belajar di sebelahnya. "Kalau Kris-_ge_ sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi dan memang hubungan ini sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan…setidaknya aku tidak mau kehilangan rasa cintaku untuk melukis. Aku tidak mau membenci lukisan…dan menyalahkannya kalau hubunganku dan Kris-_ge_ harus berakhir hari ini…."

* * *

Kris menghela napas sebelum kembali merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama melukis. Dia tersenyum sebelum kembali memandang lukisannya yang akhirnya selesai.

Indah.

Tidak salah dia menyebut lukisan itu sebagai _masterpiece_ terbaiknya. Bagi Kris lukisan ini indah…bahkan terlalu indah. Lukisan yang akan selalu disimpannya…koleksi pribadinya yang terindah.

Terlebih objeknya…

_Namja_ tampan berambut pirang itu segera berdiri dan merogoh kantong mantelnya untuk mengambil _handphone_nya, mengecek pesan-pesan dan panggilan yang tadi dia abaikan untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya.

"Tao?" gumamnya bingung saat dia melihat sebuah pesan dari _namjachingu_nya itu. _Namja_ tampan berambut pirang itu segera membaca pesan itu sebelum wajah datarnya berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut sebelum dia memandang jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam.

'_Gege, aku…aku tahu kau sibuk dengan lukisanmu selama 3 hari ini tapi…hari ini aku perlu bicara denganmu. Bisakah kita bertemu hari ini. Aku menunggumu di depan gerbang kampus seni jam 7 tepat. Tolong…datang, ge. Hanya ini yang kuminta darimu…sebelum aku menyerah dan melupakan segalanya.'_

Tanpa pikir panjang Kris segera berlari keluar galeri seni menuju universitas mereka.

* * *

Tao menghela napas saat dia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam sebelum kembali menyandarkan diri di gerbang bata universitas mereka. Tao tersenyum sedih saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang butiran-butiran salju yang berjatuhan dari langit malam di atas kepalanya.

"Apa ini jawaban Kris-_ge_?" gumam Tao pelan. "Apa ini artinya dia memang ingin semua berakhir dan karena itu tidak mau datang? Apa baginya aku memang sudah tidak ada artinya sehingga dia bahkan tidak mau mendatangiku untuk mengakhiri segalanya?"

Tao memejamkan matanya, bersamaan dengan air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Sebuah isakan terdengar dari bibirnya sebelum dia mengangkat tangannya dan membuka matanya, menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, _ge_…" kata Tao sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas segalanya…_wo ai ni, gege…." _

_Namja_ manis itu pun segera melangkah pergi, tapi baru saja beberapa langkah melangkah….

"TAO!"

Tao segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah gerbang dengan pandangan terkejut. Dia melihat Kris yang berlari dengan cepat dari arah gedung galeri universitas, tempat dia selama ini menyelesaikan lukisannya, tempat di mana semua masalah hubungan mereka…mungkin bermula.

"_Ge_…_gege_?" tanya Tao tidak percaya saat Kris sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Kenapa?"

"Ma…maaf…" kata Kris sambil mengatur napasnya setelah berlari sambil memandang Tao. "Aku…aku baru saja membaca pesanmu…jadi…."

Tao tidak perlu penjelasan lain. "Karena lukisan lagi kan?" desisnya pelan, membuat Kris kembali memandang _namja_ manis itu. "Sudah cukup, _ge_! Kalau kau memang tidak mau peduli padaku karena lebih memperhatikan lukisanmu, sudah cukup! Aku tidak bisa tahan lagi, sekarang juga di sini, kita akhiri semuanya!"

Kris memandang Tao dengan pandangan terkejut. "A…apa yang kau katakan, Tao? Aku…aku…."

"Aku lelah, _ge_. Aku begitu mencintaimu…sangat mencintaimu sampai aku rela menunggumu untuk kembali, setelah menyelesaikan lukisanmu. Aku mencoba mengerti saat aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu karena kau selalu pergi saat aku terbangun dan datang saat aku tertidur! Aku mengerti kau tidak akan ada saat aku pulang kuliah! Aku mencoba mengerti saat tidak ada lagi ciuman dan pelukan hangat yang kuterima saat aku berangkat dan tertidur! Aku mengerti semuanya!" Air mata kembali menetes dari mata Tao saat dia kembali terisak pelan. "Tapi aku manusia _ge_, aku tidak sekuat yang kau kira. Aku bukan orang sempurna dan aku…punya batas untuk menunggu dan mengerti, jadi….hmmmfff…."

Mata Tao terbelalak saat dia merasakan sebuah bibir yang membungkam bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Tao hanya bisa terpaku saat dia merasakan bibir Kris yang menyentuh bibirnya, mengunci semua perkataan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Tao hanya diam tanpa reaksi selama beberapa saat sebelum memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris, membalas ciuman _namja_ tampan berambut pirang itu.

Dia rindu ciuman ini…dia begitu merindukan Kris. Kalau ini ciuman mereka yang terakhir….

…Setidaknya biarkan Tao menikmati ciuman ini lebih lama….

Tao mendesah pelan saat dia merasakan ciuman mereka menjadi semakin panas dengan tambahan lidah Kris yang mulai mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya untuk membelit lidahnya dalam sebuah ciuman nafsu. Tangan Tao menggenggam erat sweater yang dipakai Kris saat dia merasa bahwa lututnya mulai lemas dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja Kris tidak mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang dan bahu Tao untuk menopang tubuh _namja_ manis itu.

"_Ge_…_gege_…" kata Tao dengan napas terengah-engah saat akhirnya mereka berdua mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Kris memandang Tao dengan tatapan intens sebelummenarik mereka berdua menuju galerinya. "_Gege_…."

Tapi panggilan itu hanya dijawab kebisuan oleh Kris.

* * *

Begitu sampai di sana, Kris segera menarik Tao hingga _namja_ manis itu berdiri di tengah ruangan yang gelap itu sebelum berjalan untuk menyalakan lampu yang ada di ruangan itu. Begitu lampu di ruangan itu menyala dan Tao menyadari apa yang ada di hadapannya, dia langsung menarik napas tajam.

Lukisan dirinya…. Di hadapannya ada sebuah _canvas_ dimana ada lukisan dirinya, terbaring di sebuah ranjang berwarna putih, dengan latar laut yang sangat disukainya sebagai pemandangannya. Indah…bahkan baru pertama kali Tao melihat lukisan seindah itu….

Dan yang paling penting meski hanya memandangnya, entah kenapa…Tao bisa merasakan perasaan yang dirasakan Kris saat dia melukis lukisan itu. Ada rasa cinta yang sangat dalam di tiap goresan kuas dan sapuan warna di lukisan itu, membuat lukisan itu terasa semakin indah.

"Aku bermaksud untuk memberikan lukisan itu besok saat natal," kata Kris sambil berjalan ke belakang Tao yang masih terpaku kaget dan memeluk _namja_ manis itu. "Tapi karena sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam kurasa tidak apa-apa menunjukkan ini padamu sekarang. Inilah jawabanku, Tao. Inilah lukisan terindah yang bisa kubuat…dari model yang paling sempurna yang pernah kukenal. Bagiku ini _masterpiece_ku yang terbaik…lukisan terbaik yang pernah kubuat seumur hidupku."

Tao masih terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum perlahan-lahan dia mengalihkan pandangan dari lukisan dirinya itu untuk memandang Kris yang berdiri di belakangnya. "_Gege_…."

"Aku mencintaimu…sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu kau selalu menjadi inspirasi dalam karya-karyaku. Dalam tiap karyaku aku pasti selalu memasukkan sesuatu yang kau sukai, entah warna favoritmu, buku kesukaanmu, bunga kesukaanmu, ataupun menggambar tempat-tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi sebagai latar lukisanku, baju yang kau pakai saat kencan kita…semua hal yang dapat membuatku mengingat dirimu," kata Kris sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Tao. "Aku ingin mengingatmu setiap kali aku melihat lukisanku…karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Maaf kalau itu jadi membuatku melupakanmu tapi percayalah, bahkan sampai detik ini…aku tetap sangat mencintaimu."

Tao tertegun mendengar perkataan Kris sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibir _namja_ manis itu. _Namja_ manis itu segera berbalik untuk menghadap Kris sebelum mencium pipi _namja_ tampan berambut pirang itu. "Terima kasih, _gege_…" bisiknya pelan. "_Wo ai Ni_…."

Kris ikut tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Tao. "_Wo Ye Ai Ni_, my panda…" bisik Kris lembut di telinga Tao sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lembut penuh sayang.


	4. LuMin

_Aku kadang cemburu saat aku melihatmu bersamanya…karena meski kau milikku…ada rasa tak tenang mengetahui kau juga menganggapnya penting…._

_Aku takut…kalau selama ini kau salah paham dengan perasaanmu…kalau selama ini mungkin kau mencintainya, bukan diriku…._

…_Bisakah kau meyakinkan aku untuk percaya padamu di malam natal ini…._

…_Membuatku percaya kalau kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku…._

* * *

Seorang _namja_ manis berpipi _chubby_ tersenyum saat dia menghias pohon natal yang sekarang sudah terlihat begitu indah dengan berbagai hiasan lampu-lampu natal dan hiasan lain. _Namja_ bernama Kim Minseok, yang lebih sering dipanggil teman-temannya dengan nama Xiumin, itu tersenyum manis saat dia menggantungkan lampu terakhir di pohon natal itu dan mengamati hasil kerjanya sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya.

Xiumin segera memandang jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 4 sore. _Namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu segera mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar. Lebih baik dia belanja dulu atau dia tidak akan punya makanan apapun yang bisa dia sajikan untuk menjamu _namjachingu_nya, Xi Luhan.

Ya, mungkin semua orang yang mengenal mereka berdua akan tertawa keras kalau Xiumin mengatakan kalau dia dan Luhan berpacaran. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berdua begitu berbeda, Xiumin adalah anak klub _vocal_, seorang penyanyi dan pemain piano handal yang sudah sering memenangkan penghargaan musik. Dia anak yang tenang, tak banyak bicara, bahkan jarang bersosialisasi kecuali dengan para anak-anak klub _vocal_ karena kesibukannya berlatih piano setiap harinya. Seandainya tak ada kegiatan musik yang memakai namanya…Xiumin yakin orang-orang di sekolah tak akan ada yang mengenalnya.

Sementara Luhan adalah kapten tim sepak bola. _Namja_ China berambut cokelat itu adalah _namja_ yang sering sekali dipuja-puja banyak _yeoja_ karena kemahirannya memainkan bola di lapangan hijau. Berbeda dengannya, Luhan anak yang ceria, dia juga sangat suka bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang, populer, salah satu pangeran sekolah, pujaan hati para siswa-siswi di sekolah.

Entah bagaimana mereka bisa bersama, dan kenapa sekarang mereka bisa berpacaran, jujur saja Xiumin tak begitu mengerti. Dia hanya ingat suatu hari Luhan mendatanginya, memintanya berkolaborasi bersamanya untuk pelajaran seni musik, dan setelah itu…tak usahlah diceritakan. Yang jelas di sinilah mereka sekarang, berpacaran selama setahun…dengan bahagia….

Setidaknya Xiumin berharap kalau mereka bahagia….

* * *

"Hmmm…daging sudah, kentang sudah, lalu…" Xiumin membaca daftar yang dia pegang sambil berjalan di sekitar kompleks perbelanjaan, memastikan kalau dia sudah membeli semua bahan makanan yang dia butuhkan saat tiba-tiba ujung matanya menangkap seseorang yang dia kenal. _Namja_ manis berpipi _chubby_ itu segera menyembunyikan diri di samping tembok sebuah toko sebelum mengintip dari sisi toko, menatap toko yang ada di depannya.

Toko bunga…dimana ada seorang _namja_ tampan berambut pirang yang tengah membeli sebuah buket bunga mawar beraneka warna yang diikat dengan pita berwarna merah muda. Buket yang indah, dan Xiumin mengenali orang yang membeli buket itu.

Oh Sehun, tetangga sekaligus teman sejak kecil Luhan dan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mencintai Luhan.

Dia dan Luhan memang tak pernah menyatakan hubungan mereka secara publik di sekolah mereka. Entah kenapa Xiumin merasa tidak enak dan malu untuk menyatakan hubungannya pada Luhan dan Luhan menghargai perasaan Xiumin, akhirnya setuju untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka (meski dengan sedikit tidak rela). Orang-orang di sekolah hanya melihat mereka sebagai teman sekelas yang cukup akrab, tak ada yang menyangka kalau mereka pacaran.

Tapi akibatnya…jumlah penggemar yang menyukai dan menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Luhan tidak berkurang sedikitpun (malah mungkin bertambah dengan semakin seringnya klub sepak bola mereka dikirim untuk pertandingan dan menang). Luhan memang selalu menolak semua _yeoja_ atau _namja_ yang menyatakan cinta padanya tapi Xiumin sadar kalau orang yang menyukai Luhan itu banyak.

Dan Oh Sehun adalah salah satunya.

Xiumin selama ini tak pernah cemburu pada siapapun yang mendekati Luhan, meski dia mengakui kadang ada rasa takut menghampiri dia percaya pada _namjachingu_nya itu kalau Luhan tak mencintai siapapun yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Xiumin juga percaya kalau Luhan mencintainya dan pasti memilihnya dibanding _namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu. Terkesan sangat percaya diri memang tapi setidaknya Luhan membuktikan kalau rasa percaya dirinya itu benar….

Sayang rasa percaya diri itu langsung runtuh tak berbekas kalau dia berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Xiumin tak punya rasa percaya diri saat dia berhadapan dengan Sehun. Bagaimana mau percaya diri? Sehun lebih segalanya darinya. Sehun adalah salah satu pangeran sekolah yang juga dipuja-puja siswa satu sekolah, anggota klub basket, _namja_ yang berwajah tampan dan memiliki kharisma yang kuat, pintar, kemampuan dan hal apa yang bisa Xiumin banggakan kalau dia berhadapan dengan Sehun? Dibandingkan Sehun sungguh tak ada hal yang bisa dia lebihkan.

Dan hal itu diperburuk dengan kenyataan kalau Sehun adalah teman sejak kecil Luhan, yang berarti dia tahu segalanya tentang Luhan, mengenal Luhan lebih lama darinya, dan jelas...diperhatikan Luhan. Sehun bukan para fans Luhan yang bisa Luhan abaikan kalau memang Xiumin tidak mau Luhan mendekati mereka, Sehun selalu diperhatikan oleh Luhan. Kadang pembicaraan mereka, apapun topiknya, pasti selalu akan ada nama Sehun terselip di sana, pandangan Luhan juga selalu terlihat lembut saat memandang Sehun, membuat semua orang merasa ada perhatian khusus yang diberikan Luhan ke Sehun.

…Bahkan Xiumin yakin kalau di sekolah mereka pasti ada orang-orang yang menganggap Sehun dan Luhan itu pacaran sekarang….

Xiumin segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya saat dia melihat Sehun berjalan keluar dari toko bunga dan mengayuh sepedanya pergi. _Namja_ manis itu segera menghela napas sebelum kembali berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Begitu tiba di rumahnya Xiumin segera meletakkan belanjaannya di dalam kulkas sebelum duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, menatap pohon natal yang baru saja dia hias dengan pandangan kosong. Tanpa bisa dicegah, saat-saat dia melihat Sehun dan Luhan bersama di sekolah ataupun di tempat lain mulai berkelebat di otaknya. _Namja_ manis itu segera membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya, mencoba menghapus semua ingatan yang tidak menyenangkan itu dari pikirannya.

Tapi tidak bisa…mau bagaimanapun Xiumin berusaha semua ingatan kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan tak mau pergi dari pikirannya dan jujur saja itu membuat Xiumin tak tenang.

Bagaimanapun sebagai teman masa kecil, bukankah itu berarti Sehun adalah bagian dari masa lalu Luhan? Sehun berbeda dengan dirinya yang menjadi bagian dari masa sekarang Luhan, setidaknya Sehun memiliki tempat di kehidupan Luhan, pernah menjadi bagian hidup Luhan, dan mungkin akan selalu menjadi bagian hidup Luhan. Berbeda dengannya, yang mungkin suatu hari nanti…akan berakhir dengan Luhan dan setelah itu…apa? Dia akan digantikan oleh orang lain sementara Sehun…statusnya sebagai teman masa kecil Luhan…tak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun.

Xiumin menghela napas sebelum menyambar _handphone_nya dan menekan beberapa nomor sebelum membawa _handphone_ itu ke telinganya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ada sebuah suara menjawab teleponnya. "Halo? Jongdae? Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu? Aku perlu bicara…. Baiklah, terima kasih, aku menunggumu…." Setelah selesai Xiumin menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa ruang tengahnya dan memandang pohon natal di hadapannya sekali lagi sebelum sebuah suara klakson mobil menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Xiumin segera kembali mengambil jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari rumahnya, tersenyum manis saat Jongdae berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil tersenyum. _Namja_ manis berpipi _chubby_ itupun segera memasuki mobil Jongdae, membuatnya tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

* * *

Luhan menghela napas saat dia duduk di sofa di apartemennya setelah pulang dari rumah Xiumin. _Namja_ China berambut cokelat itu tadinya berencana untuk mengunjungi Xiumin lebih pagi dari rencananya malam ini tapi baru saja tiba dia melihat Xiumin yang pergi bersama Jongdae, sahabatnya sejak kecil sekaligus teman Xiumin di klub _vocal_.

Dan kalau boleh dibilang…Luhan merasa cemburu….

Posisi Jongdae sebagai sahabat Xiumin adalah sebuah kenyataan yang tak bisa dihapuskan. Itu kenyataan yang tak mungkin diubah. Jongdae adalah bagian hidup Xiumin, orang yang selalu ada di saat Xiumin membutuhkannya, orang yang mungkin dicari Xiumin saat _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu sedang dalam masalah dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar, dan mungkin orang yang lebih mengerti Xiumin lebih daripada dirinya.

Karena itu wajar kan kalau dia cemburu…mungkin saja…Xiumin…jauh lebih menganggap tinggi Jongdae daripada dia kan?

Luhan menyukai Xiumin sejak pertama mendengar suara _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu di kelas musik. Suara yang begitu indah, sangat mempesona Luhan saat dia pertama kali mendengar nyanyian Xiumin. Sejak itu dia berusaha agar dia bisa mendekat pada Xiumin, termasuk memintanya untuk berkolaborasi dengannya di tugas akhir kelas musik, berusaha membuat _namja_ manis itu menyadari keberadaannya dan mau mengakui dirinya sampai akhirnya dia bisa menyatakan perasaanya pada Xiumin dan akhirnya mereka bisa berpacaran.

Dan sejak saat itu jujur saja…dia ingin sekali menyatakan pada dunia kalau Xiumin itu miliknya tapi sayang sekali namja berpipi chubby itu tidak mau. Terpaksalah Luhan menyembunyikan hubungan dia dan Xiumin selama ini, membiarkan tak seorangpun tahu tentang kenyataan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan cukup lama ini.

Tiba-tiba di tengah lamunannya, handphone Luhan berdering. _Namja_ China itu segera membawa _handphone_ itu ke telinganya, tanpa ambil pusing siapa yang meneleponnya. Kalau yang meneleponnya hanya para fansnya yang menyebalkan itu malah kebetulan, saat ini dia butuh orang untuk dijadikan pelampiasan amarah karena suasana hatinya yang buruk ini. "Halo?" tanyanya. "Siapa ini?"

Ekspresi wajah Luhan langsung berubah saat dia mendengar jawaban dari orang di seberangnya. "Kau…mau apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Luhan. "Eh? Kau mau aku menjemputnya? Dia masih ada di _concert hall_? Oke, baiklah, terima kasih sudah meneleponku." Luhan segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk mengambil jaketnya, tak lupa membawa hadiah natal yang sudah dia buat untuk Xiumin dan berjalan keluar tapi begitu berjalan keluar dia langsung tertegun saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Sehun-_ah_…" gumamnya pelan sambil memandang _namja_ tampan berambut pirang di hadapannya itu.

* * *

"Jadi begitu ceritanya…."

Sekarang Xiumin bersama Jongdae sedang berada di _backstage_ _concert_ _hall_ untuk konser yang diadakan sekolah mereka. Jongdae hanya memandang Xiumin yang semenjak tadi menundukkan kepalanya, menghidari tatapan teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"_Hyung_…aku memang tidak mengenal Luhan-_hyung_ dengan akrab, dan aku juga tidak begitu mengenal Sehun, karena manusia muka tembok itu hanya akrab dengan Luhan-_hyung_ dan juga Jongin," katanya menyebutkan nama sepupunya itu. "Tapi…tidakkah pikiranmu itu terlalu berlebihan?"

Dan baru saat itulah akhirnya Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Jongdae.

"Setidaknya sekarang _namjachingu_ Luhan-_hyung_ itu kau kan, _hyung_?" kata Jongdae sambil mengayunkan botol air di tangannya. "Tidakkah itu artinya dibanding siapapun kau dianggap yang paling istimewa. Sahabat masa kecil hanya satu orang yang ada di hidupmu, satu bagian dari masa lalu dan kehidupanmu, _hyung_. Sahabat masa kecil itu orang yang akan selalu ada mendukungmu saat kau butuh. Sahabat masa kecil itu orang yang akan selalu berbahagia kalau kau bahagia dan yang paling penting…" Jongdae menggenggam tangan Xiumin. "Sahabat masa kecil adalah sahabat, bukan kekasih. Tak ada rasa cinta…yang ada hanya rasa sayang. Saat kau bisa mengatakan dengan percaya diri kalau ada orang yang kau anggap sebagai 'orang yang kau cintai' pada sahabatmu, maka sahabat itu selamanya hanya akan jadi sahabat, tidak akan lebih." Jongdae tersenyum manis. "Kau juga begitu kan, _hyung_? Kita sahabat sejak kecil, tapi aku yakin kau hanya menganggapku adik, jadi…kenapa Luhan-_hyung_ tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama? Mungkin saja dia hanya menganggap Sehun adik? Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih."

Xiumin memikirkan kata-kata Jongdae sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Ya…memang sih…" katanya pelan. "Tapi…."

"Jangan seenaknya menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti," kata Jongdae. "Tanyakan dulu kebenarannya pada Luhan-_hyung_, bicaralah baik-baik. Tidakkah konyol kalau akhirnya cinta kalian kandas hanya karena sesuatu yang sebenarnya salah?" Jongdae kembali tersenyum. "Percayalah pada Luhan-_hyung_, Minseok-_hyung_. Kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu dia pasti tidak akan berkhianat padamu."

Tepat setelah Jongdae mengatakan itu Baekhyun mengetok pintu sambil berdiri di ambang pintu. "Jongdae? ayo sebentar lagi giliran kita."

"Ah, baiklah, _hyung_?" Jongdae segera berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya hyung. Ingat nasihatku tadi, dengarkanlah kata hatimu dan percayalah pada Luhan-hyung."

Xiumin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongdae. "Ya," katanya. "Terima kasih Jongdae-_ah_, kau memang sahabat yang terbaik."

* * *

Xiumin berjalan keluar dari concert hall sambil memandang jam tangannya. "Sudah jam delapan malam," gumamnya. "Lebih baik aku pulang, mungkin Luhan sudah…." ucapan _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu langsung terhenti saat dia melihat Luhan yang bersender di selusur tangga gedung _concert_ _hall_ itu. "Luhan, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Xiumin.

"Jongdae yang memberitahuku," kata Luhan sambil berbalik menghadap Xiumin. "Dia bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku. Ada apa?"

Xiumin menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya masalah paranoidku yang sedikit berlebihan dan…."

"Sehun tak pernah mencintaiku, kalau kau mau tahu," kata Luhan memotong perkataan Xiumin, membuat _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu terdiam dan memandang Luhan dengan pandangan terkejut. "Dia mencintai Jongin, jadi…bisa dibilang selama ini dia hanya salah paham soal perasaannya. Aku sudah menolaknya dan kukira sekarang dia…pasti sudah menyadari perasaanya pada Jongin."

Xiumin terdiam, matanya tetap memandang Luhan dengan pandangan terkejut. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba lidahnya merasa kelu, membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku menyayangi Sehun seperti adikku sendiri," kata Luhan sambil berjalan mendekati Xiumin. "Aku memanjakannya, memperhatikannya, dan menyayanginya sebatas rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya, tidak lebih." _Namja_ China berambut cokelat itu menggenggam tangan Xiumin. "Perasaanku pada Sehun berbeda dengan perasaanku padamu, Minseokkie-_hyung_. Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku mengharap kau hanya memandangku. Aku egois padamu…. Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Seberapapun aku menyayangi Sehun, perasaanku padanya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa cintaku padamu jadi…."

Perkataan Luhan terputus saat dia merasakan bibir Xiumin yang mengecup pipinya, memberikan kehangatan saat bibir itu menyentuh pipinya yang terasa dingin. Luhan memandang Xiumin dengan mata terbelalak saat _namja_ manis itu melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku percaya padamu," katanya sambil mengusap pipi Luhan. "Maafkan sikap kekanakanku. Aku hanya takut…kalau kau mungkin hanya salah paham dengan perasaanmu. Terima kasih…karena mau mencintaiku dan…."

Kali ini perkataan Xiumin yang terputus saat dia merasakan bibir Luhan menyentuh bibirnya. Xiumin memandang Luhan dengan pandangan terkejut sebelum perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya dan mencium balik Luhan, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka terus berciuman selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka dan saling tersenyum manis.

"Ayo pulang," kata Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Xiumin yang menerima tangan Luhan dengan senang hati. "Kita sudah berencana menghabiskan Christmas Eve berdua kan?"

Kedua _namja_ itu segera berjalan bersisian sambil saling berpegangan tangan di bawah butiran-butiran salju yang berjatuhan. Xiumin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan sambil tersenyum menikmati kehangatan tubuh dan tangan Luhan yang memberikan kenyamanan untuknya.

"Minseokkie-hyung…" gumam Luhan pelan.

"Hmm~?" kata Xiumin sambil tetap menyandarkan dirinya di bahu Luhan.

"_Saranghae, hyung_…" bisik Luhan pelan. Xiumin yang mendengar perkataan Luhan tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Luhan sekali lagi.

"_Wo Ye Ai Ni_, Lulu," bisik Xiumin, membuat Luhan balas tersenyum pada _namja_ manis berpipi _chubby_ itu, tanpa mereka sadari tangan mereka yang saling bertautan menjadi semakin erat, seolah-olah mereka memang tidak mau memisahkan tangan mereka.

Mereka tak butuh hal lain….

Mereka hanya perlu untuk selalu bersama…sekarang, nanti, dan selamanya….


	5. ChanBaek

_Aku selalu merasa dia begitu jauh dariku…meski seharusnya akulah orang yang paling dekat dengannya…._

…_Aku merasa hati kami tak pernah bersama…tak pernah bersatu…dan tak pernah terikat…tak peduli betapa banyak dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku…aku tak pernah bisa merasa tenang…._

…_Apa aku egois dengan berharap kalau malam natal ini…setidaknya…._

…_Hati kami bisa lebih mendekat? Bahkan bertautan dan bersinkronisasi bersama?_

…_Dan bolehkah aku berpikir kalau dia benar-benar mencintaiku…sedalam aku mencintainya?..._

* * *

Chanyeol memandang ke luar jendela dari arah tempat duduknya di kelas, memandangi seorang _namja_ manis berambut cokelat yang asyik berbicara dengan teman-temannya di klub _vocal_ sambil memakan makan siang mereka. Sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibir Chanyeol saat dia memandangi _namja_ manis yang tertawa riang itu.

Byun Baekhyun…_namjachingu_nya….

Ah, entahlah, jujur saja Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah dia bisa menyebut Baekhyun sebagai _namjachingu_nya.

Ya, dia dan Baekhyun memang berpacaran semenjak empat bulan lalu, sesuatu yang memang diharapkan Chanyeol sedari dulu karena memang dia menyukai Baekhyun sejak mereka pertama kali menjadi teman sekelas di kelas satu.

Baekhyun terkenal sebagai _namja_ yang tegas, bahkan bisa dibilang galak, meski dengan suaranya yang indah, permainan piano yang handal, dan wajah yang terbilang manis, jumlah penggemarnya di sekolah sangatlah banyak. Baekhyun bukan seseorang yang mudah terkesan dengan sikap imut, perhatian-perhatian akrab, apalagi pernyataan cinta yang (terlalu atau sok) manis, karena itu wajar sekali Chanyeol berbangga hati saat Baekhyun menerima pernyataan cintanya.

Tapi…empat bulan berpacaran tak ada perubahan apa-apa di sikap Baekhyun. Tak ada sikap manis, tak ada pelukan hangat, apalagi ciuman panas. Tidak~mereka hanya bertemu kalau beruntung bisa pulang bersama, dan mereka hampir tak pernah pergi berdua dan pergi berkencan di luar sekolah selama empat bulan masa pacaran mereka ini karena Baekhyun sibuk berlatih _vocal_ untuk lomba paduan suara sekolah mereka dan dia sendiri sibuk latihan basket untuk pertandingan antar sekolah. Tak ada kemesraan yang bisa membuatnya merasa kalau dia itu _namjachingu_ Baekhyun, bahkan…teman pun mungkin bukan.

Mereka seperti hanya dua orang yang saling mengenal nama masing-masing, tak kurang dan tak lebih….

Dan itu membuat Chanyeol kadang merasa ragu…apa benar…Baekhyun mencintainya?

"Chanyeol-_hyung_!"

Suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. _Namja_ tampan bertubuh tinggi itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Jongin yang duduk menghadapnya. "Ah, Jongin?" tanyanya sambil memandang teman (sekaligus adik kelas) kesayangannya itu. "Maaf aku tadi melamun. Ada apa?"

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Mata _namja_ manis berkulit tan itu malah ikut menoleh ke arah jendela, memandangi Baekhyun yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. "_Hyung_, tidakkah daripada hanya memandanginya, lebih baik kau pergi ke sana dan bicara dengannya?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk Baekhyun. "Dia _namjachingu_ _hyung_, kan?"

Chanyeol kembali memandang Baekhyun, mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Jongin, sebelum tersenyum sedih. "Apa…kau merasa aku ini _namjachingu_nya? Karena jujur saja…aku merasa statusku dengan Baekkie hanya kenalan, bukan 'teman', apalagi '_namjachingu_," katanya, membuat Jongin langsung memandang _namja_ tampan bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Dia tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan sikap kalau dia mencintaiku," Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Setiap berpapasan di koridor sekolah dia hanya menyapaku sambil tersenyum, tak ada pelukan, genggaman tangan, ataupun ciuman. Pulang sekolah…dia akan menyuruhku pulang kalau aku berniat menunggunya dan tak pernah sekalipun berniat menungguku kalau aku yang terlambat pulang. Tiap _weekend_ juga…setiap kuajak dia pergi dia akan menolak tegas, berkata dia harus latihan _vocal_, mana sikap dan perbuatannya yang bisa menunjukkan kalau dia itu _namjachingu_ku?" Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di meja di hadapannya. "_Namjachingu_…seberapapun aku bisa dan berhak dia memanggilku kalau itu hanya sekedar status kosong bagiku itu tak ada artinya…" gumam Chanyeol pelan. "Untuk apa memiliki orang kalau kita tidak memiliki hatinya?"

Jongin terdiam memandang Chanyeol sejenak sebelum tersenyum sedih. "Keadaanmu itu lebih bisa disyukuri kan?" kata Jongin pelan. "Setidaknya kau memiliki orang itu, kau berhak memanggilnya milikmu dan mengakuinya sebagai milikmu. Dibanding…" mata Jongin berpindah, memandang Sehun yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Luhan. "…Tidak memiliki orangnya maupun hatinya tapi berdiri begitu dekat dengannya…."

Chanyeol memandang arah tatapan Jongin dan menghela napas. Dia tahu betapa Jongin mencintai Sehun, dan betapa sakit saat merasakan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena _namja_ tampan berambut pirang itu terlihat menyukai Luhan.

"Tidakkah lebih baik kau melupakan Sehun, Jongin-_ah_?" tanya Chanyeol. "Banyak _namja_ lain yang menyukaimu di sekolah ini, tidakkah lebih baik kau mulai memandang mereka dan melupakan Sehun daripada terus-menerus terluka seperti ini?

Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak mau mencari pelarian," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Hubungan yang didasari dengan keinginan untuk mencari pelarian hanya akan membawa penderitaan karena kita sadar bahwa kita sebenarnya hanya membohongi diri sendiri. Terus menumpuk kebohongan dan menciptakan kepalsuan hanya akan menyiksa diri kan? Aku tidak mau begitu." Jongin kembali memandang Sehun. "Setidaknya sampai Sehun dan Luhan-_hyung_ berpacaran dan resmi mengumumkannya di sekolah, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mencintainya."

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Kadang aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus menyukai orang seperti dia, Jongin-_ah_! Tidakkah kau sadar kalau Sehun itu seperti menarik ulur perasaanmu? Lihat saja, saat kau mendekat dia menjauh bersama Luhan tapi saat kau menjauh untuk bersamaku, Moonkyu, Taemin, dan siapapun, dia akan mengejarmu. Tidakkah dia terkesan mempermainkan perasaanmu? Kalau dia memang menyukai Luhan-_hyung_, hak apa yang dia punya untuk bersikap posesif padamu? Dan kalau dia menyukaimu, kenapa dia tidak memberikan kejelasan perasaannya padamu untuk membuatmu yakin dia menyukaimu? Orang tidak bisa dibilang mencintai seseorang kecuali ada tindakannya ataupun perkataannya yang menunjukkan kalau dia cinta!"

Jongin terdiam mendengar jawaban Chanyeol sebelum tersenyum. "Kita sedang membicarakan diriku dan Sehun atau kau dan Baekhyun-_hyung_?"

Dan jawaban Jongin sukses membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

Jongin tersenyum melihat reaksi Chanyeol. "Tiap orang punya caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan perasaannya dan perhatiannya. Jongdae-_hyung_ misalnya, dia dan Yixing-_hyung_ tak pernah bersikap terlalu mesra atau menunjukkan perasaannya, mereka tak bisa dibilang pasangan yang mengumbar kemesraan, bahkan mereka lebih kelihatan seperti mentor musik dan murid, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara mereka, tapi…saat kau mendengarkan nyanyian Jongdae-_hyung_ ataupun permainan piano Yixing-_hyung_ kau bisa merasakan betapa mereka saling mencintai, karena Yixing-hyung dan Jongdae-hyung selalu mendedikasikan lagu mereka untuk yang lain, karena mereka selalu menatap pasangan mereka dengan pandangan lembut satu sama lain saat mereka menyanyi atau bermain musik…dan banyak hal lainnya. Kyungsoo-_hyung_ juga begitu, dia dan Suho-_hyung_ tidak pernah mesra, ya…mana mungkin bisa mesra-mesraan mereka kan sedang pacaran jarak jauh, tapi...saat saling menghubungi mereka terlihat sangat menyayangi dan perhatian dengan yang lain. Bersikap dingin bukan berarti mereka tidak cinta, _hyung_, mungkin saja…Baekhyun-_hyung_ itu tipe orang yang pemalu untuk menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya…atau dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menunjukkan perasaannya dengan gamblang. Kadang…mungkin kau hanya tidak sadar, hyung kalau sebenarnya ada sikap yang kelihatan sepele tapi berarti istimewa yang dilakukan Baekhyun-_hyung_ untukmu," kata Jongin.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "…Seperti kau yang mau tetap berharap pada _namja_ bodoh seperti Sehun padahal banyak kandidat lain yang pasti lebih bisa membahagiakanmu?" tanyanya.

"Hentikan, _hyung_," kata Jongin tajam sambil menyenderkan diri di kursi yang didudukinya. "Kita sedang membicarakan kau dan Baekhyun-_hyung_ jadi jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Jongin.

* * *

"Selamat sore, Baekhyun-_ah_," kata seorang _namja_ manis bermata besar yang sedaritadi duduk di depan piano saat dia melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan memasuki ruang latihan. "Di mana Jongdae?"

"Dia sedang bicara dengan Yixing-_hyung_ mungkin," kata Baekhyun sambil meletakkan tasnya. "Mungkin membicarakan kencan natal mereka atau apa."

"Ah benar juga ya hari ini tanggal 24 kan ya?" kata _namja_ manis bermata besar itu dengan riang. "Christmas Eve kan? Kau sendiri? Apa tidak punya rencana dengan _namjachingu_mu?"

"Rencana? Tidak, aku tak pernah memikirkan masalah natal atau apapun, Kyungsoo-_hyung_" tanya Baekhyum sambil melepas jaketnya. "Aku hanya memikirkan agar konser natal ini lancar dan semua bebanku bisa menghilang dan aku bisa menyambut awal tahun dengan santai."

"Dingin sekali," kata Kyungsoo sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di bawah dagunya. "Apa _namjachingu_mu baik-baik saja kau perlakukan sedingin itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebelum menghela napas. "Kyungsoo-_hyung_ kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku ini memang seperti ini? Aku lebih suka memfokuskan tugasku supaya semuanya selesai cepat dan aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lama dengannya. Aku tidak suka kalau kencan atau apapun yang kulakukan dengan Chanyeol terganggu dengan latihan atau semacamnya! Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dan kencan dengan santai, menikmati setiap saat yang bisa kuhabiskan dengan Chanyeol. Karena itulah aku ingin fokus dulu pada konser natal kita supaya setelah ini aku bisa puas pergi kencan dengan Chanyeol."

"Aku mengerti sikapmu itu," kata Kyungsoo. "Tapi apa _namjachingu_mu mengerti? Kau tidak pernah menjelaskan apa-apa padanya, kudengar dari Jongin sikapmu pada Chanyeol di sekolah juga biasa-biasa aja, iya aku tahu kau malu bermesraan di hadapan orang banyak dan menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi di depan teman-temanmu di sekolah," potong Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. "Chanyeol tak mengenalmu sebaik aku mengenalmu, dan kau memperparah keadaan dengan menjauh darinya sejak kalian mulai pacaran empat bulan lalu, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk mengenal dirimu lebih dekat. Kalau kau teruskan sikapmu ini suatu hari nanti kau akan kehilangan dia, Baekhyun-_ah_."

Baekhyun hanya diam sebelum menghela napas. "Aku percaya pada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo-_hyung_," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Aku percaya dia mencintaiku…dan bersedia menungguku."

* * *

Chanyeol memandang kotak di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Di kotak yang ada di tangannya, dua buah cincin emas putih yang berhiaskan permata bersanding indah. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum meraih cincin di hadapannya dan memasangnya di jarinya, tersenyum saat melihat dua cincin itu menghias kedua jarinya.

Dia bermaksud memberikan satu cincin ini pada Baekhyun malam ini, bersamaan dengan ucapan selamatnya atas kesuksesan konser natal Baekhyun. Dia juga berharap kalau Baekhyun menerima cincin ini dia bisa memiliki keyakinan…kalau Baekhyun mencintainya, kalau _namja_ manis itu sungguh-sungguh serius memiliki perasaan padanya saat Baekhyun menerima pernyataan cintanya empat bulan lalu.

"_Bersikap dingin bukan berarti mereka tidak cinta, hyung, mungkin saja…Baekhyun-hyung itu tipe orang yang pemalu untuk menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya…atau dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menunjukkan perasaannya dengan gamblang…."_

Perkataan Jongin itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Chanyeol menghela napas saat dia kembali memikirkan perkataan Jongin. Sejujurnya dia mengerti perkataan Jongin, sangat mengerti malah. Bagaimanapun mengenal Kris, tetangganya sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil, membuatnya sadar kalau ada orang yang sulit mengatakan perasaannya dan memilih untuk menunjukkannya dari perbuatan, dan berteman dengan anak pemalu seperti Jongin membuatnya sadar kalau ada juga tipe orang di dunia ini yang sangat sulit untuk mengatakan dan menunjukkan perasaannya karena itu Chanyeol mengerti kalau Baekhyun mungkin bukan tipe orang yang suka bersikap romantis dan mesra di depan umum sehingga dia memilih untuk bersikap biasa di depan Chanyeol, tapi….

…Dia bukan Kris yang bisa mengerti maksud dan tujuan _namjachingu_nya tanpa harus mengatakan apa-apa…meski Tao, _namjachingu_ Kris, kadang sangat kikuk dalam menunjukkan ataupun mengatakan rasa cintanya….

Dia juga bukan Jongin yang bisa menunggu kepastian sikap Sehun dengan sabar mengenai perasaannya….

…Baginya kalau memang Baekhyun tak menginginkannya….

…Akan lebih baik kalau semuanya diakhiri secepatnya…supaya dia tidak terlalu lama larut dalam kebimbangan dan perasaan tak tenang

...Bagaimanapun tak ada gunanya menunggu seseorang…kalau orang itu sendiri tidak mau ditunggu…. Dan tak ada artinya merasa pasti tentang perasaan seseorang…kalau kau sendiri tidak mengetahui perasaan orang itu padamu…..

* * *

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian, Kyungsoo-_hyung_, Jongdae," kata Baekhyun setelah penampilan mereka bertiga. Kedua _namja_ manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun dan mengucapkan hal yang sama sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Jongdae kembali sibuk berbicara dengan Yixing melalui _handphone_nya sambil mengganti bajunya sementara Kyungsoo membereskan tasnya, bersiap-siap pulang. Baekhyun sendiri baru saja berniat mengambil _handphone_nya di meja rias saat dia melihat sebuah buket bunga mawar yang indah tergeletak manis di mejanya. "Siapa yang memberikan ini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, itu dari Chanyeol," kata Jongdae setelah sadar apa yang ditanyakan Baekhyun. "Tadi dia datang ke sini saat kau sibuk _tuning_ piano di panggung. Dia berpesan padaku untuk menyerahkan buket itu padamu, makanya kuletakkan di situ." Jongdae memandang buket di tangan Baekhyun itu sejenak sebelum tertawa. "Karena sekarang konser sudah selesai, kau tak harus dibebani jadwal latihan _vocal_ lagi kan? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang bersikap baiklah padanya dan perlakukan Chanyeol-_hyung_ selayaknya _namjachingu_mu. Tadi wajahnya kelihatan sedih loh, _hyung_, cobalah hibur dia dan bicaralah baik-baik, jangan sampai hubungan kalian kandas karena salah paham saat kalian ingin dan bersedia untuk merawat rasa cinta kalian."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sambil membawa buket bunga itu ke hidungnya, mencoba menghirup aroma harum bunga-bunga itu. Jari jemarinya juga tanpa sadar segera bergerak di sekitar bunga-bunga di buket itu, merasakan lembut kelopak bunga-bunga itu di tangannya. _Namja_ manis itu mengerutkan kening saat dia merasakan ada sebuah kertas yang terselip di antara bunga-bunga itu. Baekhyun segera mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya dan seketika semburat merah mekar di wajahnya.

"Temui dia, Baekhyun-_ah_," kata Kyungsoo sambil tetap membereskan tasnya sebelum memandang Baekhyun yang terpaku itu. "Cinta itu tidak akan pernah bisa tersambung kalau kau sendiri tidak berusaha menyambungnya. Seperti lilin, mana bisa apinya menyala kalau kau tak menyalakan sumbunya kan? Begitu juga cinta, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan…kalau kau sendiri tidak pernah berniat merawatnya."

Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum. "Kalian benar," katanya sambil memandang Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, semburat merah masih terlihat di wajahnya.

* * *

Chanyeol memandang salju yang berjatuhan dari langit malam yang gelap dari posisi berdirinya di selusur tangga menuju _concert hall_. Mata _namja_ tampan bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat kosong, masih sibuk berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, terutama dengan hubungannya dan Baekhyun.

Dia sudah menyelipkan cincin yang dia persiapkan tadi bersama buket bunga yang dibawanya dan meminta Baekhyun memakai cincin itu kalau _namja_ manis itu masih mencintainya, dan masih menginginkan hubungan mereka berjalan dan berlanjut. Tapi sekarang…menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun tentang perasaan dan hubungan mereka terasa sangat menyiksa jiwa.

…Benar kata orang kalau terkadang 'mengetahui kenyataan' itu sangat menyiksa….

"Apa aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama?" suara seseorang yang menyapanya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. _Namja_ tampan bertubuh tinggi itu segera berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Baekkie…" gumamnya pelan saat namja manis itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu dan mungkin terlalu bersabar selama empat bulan ini," katanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Terima kasih untuk hadiah natalnya."

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat dia melihat sebuah cincin emas berhias permata yang sama dengan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya sekarang tersemat indah di jari Baekhyun. Jadi…Baekhyun menginginkannya? _Namja_ manis itu…mencintainya? Seperti dia yang selama ini mencintai Baekhyun.

"Aku…serius saat menerima pernyataan cintamu," kata Baekhyun sambil memandang Chanyeol. "Aku serius menyukaimu hanya saja…aku…aku tak pandai mengatakan kata-kata manis dan penuh cinta dan aku…aku tak bisa bersikap terlalu mesra dan manja di depan semuanya, dan nantinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku…inilah diriku yang sebenarnya, Yeollie…." Baekhyun meremas kemeja sekolah yang dipakainya. "Aku bukan orang yang romantis, bukan orang yang suka bermanja-manja, juga bukan orang yang suka sesumbar mengatakan tentang perasaan cintaku. Aku juga bukan orang yang akan sesumbar mengatakan pada dunia kalau kau _namjachingu_ku…bisa kukatakan…aku…tak punya dan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk meyakinkan dirimu kalau aku mencintaimu, kecuali ini…." Baekhyun mengangsurkan map yang sedari tadi dia bawa pada Chanyeol. "…Hanya itu…."

Chanyeol menerima map itu dan membukanya, menemukan kalau di dalamnya ada kertas-kertas musik dan lirik lagu yang selama ini ditulis Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengamati kertas-kertas itu dan jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang saat dia menyadari untuk siapa Baekhyun mendedikasikan lagunya….

…Untuknya…

"Ba…Baekkie…?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku…tak bisa mengatakan apapun soal rasa sukamu padamu," kata Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sudah bersemu merah. "Karena itu setidaknya…dengan menjadikan kau bagian dari karya-karyaku, menjadikan dirimu sumber inspirasiku aku…aku bisa mengakui dan percaya…kalau kau _namjachingu_ku. Karena itu…."

Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti saat dia merasakan tangan Chanyeol kini menangkup pipinya, membuat _namja_ manis itu memandang Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kehangatan bibir Chanyeol di dahinya.

"Itu sudah cukup…" gumam Chanyeol pelan. "Aku sudah puas mengetahui kalau kau memikirkanku…aku sudah bahagia…." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. "…Terima kasih…telah menjadikanku bagian dari musikmu…aku senang mengetahuinya…."

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan memeluk _namja_ tampan bertubuh tinggi itu tak kalah erat. "Kau mau menerimaku yang seperti ini?" tanyanya pelan. "Mencintaiku yang seperti ini?"

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun. "Bagaimanapun dirimu aku selalu mencintaimu, Baekkie," kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang. "Karena aku sangat mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun yang ada di pelukanku ini. _Saranghae_, Baekkie…."

Air mata mengalir dari mata Baekhyun saat dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, menikmati kehangatan _namja_ tampan yang sangat dicintainya. "_Nado saranghae_, Yeollie," gumamnya pelan.

Kedua _namja_ itupun saling berpelukan dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa cinta dan sayang yang selama ini mereka rasakan satu sama lain, tanpa pernah ingin melepaskannya apalagi menghapusnya.

Dan cincin emas yang bersinar karena pantulan cahaya lampu itupun menjadi saksi….

…Saksi bisu ikatan cinta mereka yang abadi….


	6. LayChen

_Kau adalah melodiku…inspirasiku…kekagumanku yang terbesar…._

…_Aku selalu mengagumimu…meski kau tak pernah tahu tentang itu…._

_Malam natal ini…aku akan memberitahukan semuanya…._

…_Tentang kekagumanku yang begitu dalam…tentang kebanggaanku yang sangat tinggi padamu…._

…_Karena kau adalah duniaku…orang yang memberiku ide untuk terus berkarya…._

* * *

Suara dentingan piano terdengar bergaung di kesunyian ruangan itu. Di ruangan yang hanya diisi sebuah lemari, kursi, dan piano itu duduk seorang _namja_ China berlesung pipit yang sedang memainkan piano itu, menciptakan melodi yang begitu indah. Sesekali _namja_ China itu diam dan bergerak untuk menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran kertas yang ada di meja di sebelahnya sebelum kembali bermain.

Suasana di ruangan itu begitu tenang, hanya diisi suara dentingan piano dan suara gesekan pensil, memberikan kesan damai yang menenangkan, tapi suasana tenang itu segera rusak oleh suara langkah-langkah kaki dan suara ketukan pintu sebelum pintu kayu yang memisahkan dunia itu dengan dunia luar terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang _namja_ manis berambut cokelat yang tersenyum manis. "Yixing-_ge_!" sapa _namja_ manis itu, membuat Zhang Yixing, _namja_ China yang sedari tadi asyik memainkan piano itu, menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sebuah senyum segera terbentuk di wajahnya saat dia melihat Kim Jongdae, salah satu peserta konser di universitasnya, sekaligus _namjachingu_nya yang baru saja pacaran selama dua bulan dengannya, yang melangkah ke arahnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Hey, Jongdae," kata Yixing sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri _namjachingu_nya itu sebelum memeluk _namja_ manis itu dan mengecup dahinya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Jongdae? Harusnya kau pergi latihan dengan Kyungsoo-_ge_, kan? Apalagi malam ini kan…saatnya kau tampil di panggung, harusnya kau latihan lebih intensif karena hari ini adalah hari penentuan."

Jongdae tersenyum sebelum mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Yixing. "Aku ingin bertemu _gege_ dulu," katanya dengan pelan, semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya. "Karena…kalau melihat _gege_ entah kenapa aku jadi sangat bersemangat, dan aku bisa latihan dengan tenang dan aku bisa melakukan yang terbaik hari ini."

"Gombal sekali, darimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?" tanya Yixing sambil kembali duduk di kursi pianonya dan memeriksa lembaran kertas yang ada di meja di sebelahnya. "Tidakkah lebih baik kau melatih _vocal_mu daripada belajar gombalan tak berguna seperti itu? Toh aku juga tidak akan terkesan mendengar gombalan seperti itu, atau…kau berniat menggoda _namja_ lain?"

Jongdae hanya tertawa sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di atas piano yang dimainkan Yixing. "Mana mungkin?" katanya. "Aku hanya mencintai _gege_."

"Terima kasih," kata Yixing sambil kembali memainkan pianonya. "Dan aku pun mencintaimu, Jongdae."

Senyum terbentuk di bibir Jongdae mendengar perkataan Yixing, bersamaan dengan semburat merah samar yang kembali terbentuk di pipinya. Yixing bukan orang yang suka mengatakan rasa suka dan hubungan mereka secara gamblang dan blak-blakan, jadi bisa mendengar Yixing mengatakan kalau dia menyukainya merupakan suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Jongdae.

Suara tuts-tuts piano yang menciptakan sebuah melodi indah kembali terdengar. Jongdae tersenyum saat mendengar permainan Yixing sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas grand piano yang dimainkan Yixing. Tak berubah sedikitpun, baginya permainan piano Yixing selalu indah….

"Tidakkah kau sebaiknya pergi latihan sekarang?" tanya Yixing sambil tetap memainkan pianonya, tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya ke namjachingu yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Kyungsoo-_ge_ bisa kelimpungan menenangkan Baekhyun yang mengamuk karena kau keasyikan di sini dan lupa waktu karena asyik berduaan denganku, kan?"

"Biar saja, aku tak peduli," kata Jongdae. "Aku suka di sini, berduaan dengan _gege_ dan mendengar permainan piano _gege_…. Permainan piano _gege_ selalu indah…mengingatkanku pada saat pertemuan pertama kita dulu…."

* * *

"_Ish, dimana sih ruang musik yang dimaksud Kyungsoo-hyung?" tanya Jongdae sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal sebelum mengalihkan memandang ke luar melalui jendela kaca yang berderet di sampingnya dengan tatapan kesal sambil menyusuri lorong-lorong luas universitas jurusan musik itu. _

_Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya berlatih dengan Kyungsoo, salah satu senior yang merupakan alumni SMU mereka yang kadang-kadang datang untuk membantu klub musik sekolah tempat dia dan Baekhyun bergabung, dan Baekhyun untuk persiapan konser natal yang akan diadakan sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo, yang merupakan mahasiswa universitas memutuskan agar mereka bertiga berlatih di universitasnya saja dan itu disetujui oleh Baekhyun dan Jongdae karena toh jarak universitas ini lebih dekat dari rumah mereka dan itu membuat mereka efisien waktu. _

…_Tapi Jongdae dengan bodohnya lupa menanyakan pada Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun di mana tempat latihan mereka sehingga di sinilah dia sekarang, berkeliaran seperti anak hilang, di sebuah universitas besar._

"_Ah, aku tidak tahan lagi!" Jongdae segera mengambil handphonenya. "Aku akan menelepon Baekhyun dan…."_

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentingan piano memecah kesunyian di koridor luas itu, membuat Jongdae segera mengangkat kepalanya. Namja manis itu terdiam sebelum berjalan mengikuti suara piano itu, penasaran dengan pemainnya._

_Indah…itulah kesan pertama yang didapat Jongdae saat mendengar permainan piano itu. Permainan piano itu sama sekali tidak terkesan sumbang, bahkan terasa sekali energi yang disalurkan pemainnya dalam tiap nada pianonya. Bahkan meski Jongdae benar-benar awam masalah piano dia bisa merasa…kalau orang yang memainkan piano itu pasti begitu hebat._

…_Musiknya begitu lembut…sampai bisa membuatnya tenang…._

_Jongdae pun tiba di salah satu ruangan, dari kaca pintu dia bisa melihat seorang namja China berambut cokelat yang memainkan piano itu. Mata namja itu terpejam sambil tersenyum, menikmati permainan piano yang dimainkannya. Jongdae terpaku di depan pintu sebelum tersenyum dan perlahan-lahan membuka pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan masuk, ingin mendengar permainan namja tampan itu lebih jelas lagi. _

_Namja itu terus memainkan pianonya, terlihat sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongdae yang kini berdiri sambil bersender di samping pintu. Namja itu tetap fokus pada permainannya, dan Jongdae tetap fokus untuk mendengarnya, bagaikan hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia itu…tidak ada yang lain. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongdae menyadari kalau permainan namja China itu semakin lambat sebelum berhenti. Tanpa bisa dihentikan Jongdae segera bertepuk tangan._

"_Permainan yang bagus sekali," katanya. "Aku suka mendengarnya!"_

_Namja China itu segera berbalik dengan wajah terkejut, baru saja menyadari kalau ada orang lain di ruangan itu bersamanya. Jongdae sendiri, baru saja menyadari kalau dia itu sebenarnya menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, langsung terdiam dan tersenyum kikuk saat menyadari namja itu sekarang menatapnya. Namja manis itu segera menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa gugup. "A…ehm…aku…maaf, aku…" katanya terbata-bata. _

_Tanpa diduga sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah namja China itu, membuat jantung Jongdae berdegup kencang saat dia melihat senyum di wajah namja yang menurutnya tampan itu. _

"_Terima kasih," kata namja itu. "Aku senang kau menikmati permainanku…."_

* * *

Jongdae mengagumi permainan _namja_ tampan itu, begitu mengaguminya sehingga sejak itu setiap kali Jongdae datang ke universitas itu untuk latihan dia akan selalu datang lebih dulu untuk bisa bicara dan mendengarkan permainan Yixing. Kejadian itu terus berlanjut dan berlanjut hingga tumbuh perasaan suka di hati keduanya dan…seperti yang bisa ditebak di sinilah mereka berada sekarang, berpacaran dan bahagia.

"Aku suka sekali mendengar permainanmu, _ge_," kata Jongdae. "Musikmu sangat bisa membuatku tenang, seperti keberadaan _gege_ untukku. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Yixing menghentikan permainannya sebelum memandang Jongdae. "Terima kasih," kata namja China itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku senang mendengar kau menganggap permainanku begitu penting."

"JONGDAE!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah pintu, membuat kedua _namja_ yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat latihan, malah asyik pacaran! Kalau kau tak datang dalam waktu lima menit kau akan kubunuh!"

"Iya~" kata Jongdae. "Heish~dia kenapa sih? Sensi karena tak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol? Kenapa sih dia tak bisa santai dan menikmati hubungannya dengan _namjachingu_nya?"

"Hey, jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang temanmu sendiri," kata Yixing sambil membereskan kertas-kertas musiknya. "Baekhyun mungkin adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka fokus dan memprioritaskan apa yang lebih penting, karena itu dia lebih memilih untuk konsentrasi pada konser ini dulu sebelum bisa menikmati waktu bersama _namjachingu_nya. Dia berbeda denganmu yang lebih suka membagi rata antara kewajibanmu dan kesenanganmu sendiri supaya tidak stress." Yixing berdiri dan menepuk kepala Jongdae. "Ya sudah berjuang untuk konsermu ya, sampai bertemu nanti malam."

Jongdae tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya, tepat di bagian yang tadi ditepuk Yixing. "Ya," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Sampai bertemu nanti, _gege_."

* * *

Yixing menghela napas saat dia tiba di ruang rekaman universitas. _Namja_ tampan itu segera berjalan ke arah _keyboard_ di ruangan itu sebelum melarikan jari-jemarinya di tut situ, berusaha mengingat-ingat melodi lagu yang sudah dia buat sedaritadi untuk Jongdae.

Jongdae….

Dia menyukai _namja_ manis itu…bagaimanapun…sejak pertama mereka bertemu…Jongdae memujinya…mengatakan betapa _namja_ manis itu menyukai musiknya dan mengaguminya….

Tapi yang tak pernah diketahui Jongdae adalah Yixing pun sama…. Dia mengagumi Jongdae, mengagumi suara dan nyanyian namja manis itu sejak dia pertama kali mendengarnya….

Suara _namja_ manis itu begitu indah dan menenangkan…. _Power_ suaranya juga hebat…tapi Jongdae sama sekali tidak menyadari kelebihan suaranya sendiri dan malah terlalu memuji suara dan kehebatan orang lain.

* * *

"_Jongdae?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Yixing yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecil Suho, namjachingunya. "Kenapa dengannya?"_

"_Entah ini cuma perasaanku atau bagaimana…" kata Yixing sambil mengaduk minuman di gelasnya dengan sedotan. "Sepertinya dia…tidak pernah mengapresiasi dirinya sendiri. Suaranya bagus, sangat malah, tapi setiap kali aku memujinya dia selalu mengatakan kalau dibanding Baekhyun dan dirimu suaranya tidaklah seberapa."_

"_Apa salahnya dengan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sebelum menyisip jusnya. "Merendah itu sesuatu yang biasa, kan? Bukannya kalau kau punya kelebihan tidak baik untuk menyombongkan diri?"_

"_Aku mengerti kalau dia berniat merendah," kata Yixing. "Tapi tak sekalipun aku pernah mendengar dia memuji dirinya! Jujur saja entah aku yang terlalu perasa atau bagaimana setiap kali dia merendah, aku seperti menangkap maksud kalau dia itu mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa sehebat orang yang dia puji. Kenapa dia begitu merendah?"_

"_Kurasa dia tidak merendah, meski dia tidak menyombong juga," kata Kyungsoo. "Jongdae itu hanya merasa bakat yang dia punya bukan sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan. Ya maksudku…dia seperti berpikir dia bisa menyanyi, lalu kenapa? Banyak orang di dunia ini yang bisa menyanyi, itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, mungkin begitulah pikirnya. Dia tak pernah berpikir dia istimewa…karena memang tak ada orang yang menganggapnya istimewa. Jongdae memang orang seperti itu, dia…lebih suka menghibur dan memuji orang lain, membuat orang lain menyadari bakat yang mereka miliki daripada memikirkan bakat yang ada di dirinya sendiri, kurasa itulah…alasan kenapa orang-orang merasa tenang berada di dekatnya…karena dia…pasti tidak akan merendahkanmu, membuatmu merasa diterima…."_

* * *

Dan setelah berpikir, mau tidak mau Yixing harus setuju dengan Kyungsoo….

Jongdae anak yang perhatian. _Namja_ manis itu selalu memilih menghibur dan menyemangati orang lain daripada dirinya, membuat banyak orang merasa nyaman untuk mendatangi _namja_ manis itu kalau mereka memiliki masalah dan butuh bersandar tanpa ada yang menghakimi. Yah…itu juga salah satu alasan Yixing menyukai _namja_ manis itu….

Tapi…dia tak mau Jongdae menganggap rendah semua bakat yang dia punya. _Namja_ manis itu punya kelebihan hebat di suaranya. Nyanyian _namja_ manis itu selalu terdengar indah dan nyaman di hati Yixing, dan Yixing yakin banyak orang lain yang berpikiran sama dengannya. Setidaknya kalau Jongdae tak menganggap dirinya istimewa, dia dan dunia akan membuat Jongdae tahu betapa istimewanya dia….

Karena itu hari ini…di malam natal ini…Yixing sudah memutuskan….

…Kalau dia akan menunjukkan pada Jongdae dan dunia…seindah apa suara namja manis itu sebenarnya….

Jari jemari tangan Yixing segera menekan tuts-tuts keyboard di hadapannya sesuai melodi yang daritadi dia buat, sesekali mengerutkan keningnya dan mempelajari kertas-kertas di hadapannya untuk kembali melanjutkan musik yang dia buat.

Setelah selesai Yixing segera mem_burn _CD yang berisi musik yang dia buat sebelum memandang jamnya, menyadari kalau sebentar lagi konser akan segera dimulai. _Namja_ China berambut cokelat itu segera memasukkan CDnya ke dalam sebuah amplop merah sebelum menyimpannya di kantongnya dan berjalan pergi menuju _concert hall._

* * *

"Yixing-_ge_!" seru Jongdae riang saat dia melihat Yixing yang asyik berdiri sambil mengobrol dengan beberapa orang di _backstage_ panggung. "Bagaimana? Apa penampilan kami bagus?" tanyanya.

"Ya," kata Yixing sambil mengelus rambut namja manis itu. "Penampilan kalian hebat, suara kalian juga berpadu dengan baik. Kalian benar-benar grup _vocal_ yang hebat."

"Ah, suara Baekhyun memang indah kan? Permainan pianonya juga bagus," kata Jongdae. "Dan suara Kyungsoo-_hyung_ memang selalu terdengar mempesona dan indah, aku suka sekali mendengar suara keduanya. Beruntung sekali aku bisa punya kesempatan untuk melakukan kolaborasi dengan mereka sehingga kami bisa menghasilkan penampilan sebagus itu."

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Jongdae. Lagi-lagi _namja_ manis itu tidak memuji dirinya sendiri, padahal secara tidak langsung sebagai orang yang berpartisipasi di penampilan mereka bertiga, Jongdae juga memberi andil dalam kesuksesan penampilan mereka kan? Lagipula Yixing jelas melihat betapa banyak orang yang terpesona dan menikmati suara _namja_ manis itu saat gilirannya menyanyi, yang menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya _namja_ manis itu sangat berbakat dan memiliki suara yang sama indahnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Yixing menepuk kepala Jongdae. "Baiklah, sekarang ganti dulu bajumu, oke? aku menunggumu di luar. Setelah itu kita bisa pergi kemanapun yang kau mau semalaman."

Jongdae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yixing sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari ke arah ruang ganti, meninggalkan Yixing yang kembali memandang amplop berisi CD di tangannya dan tersenyum.

* * *

"Jadi? Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Yixing saat dia dan Jongdae sudah berjalan bersisian dengan tangan saling bertautan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Jongdae terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum tersenyum.

"Kemanapun tidak masalah," katanya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Yixing. "Asal bersama Yixing-_ge_, itu sudah cukup. Aku sudah bahagia."

Yixing tersenyum sebelum menatap langit di atasnya. "Kalau begitu kita ke apartemenku saja, menghabiskan waktu seperti biasa, tapi sebelum itu…." Yixing merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil amplop yang dia simpan. "Ini hadiah natalku untukmu, meski lebih cepat satu hari kurasa tidak apa-apa."

Jongdae mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Yixing. "Terima kasih _gege_," katanya sambil membuka amplop itu dan melihat isinya. "…CD?" katanya. "Boleh kudengarkan?" tanyanya pada _namja_ China di hadapannya itu. Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

Jongdae segera mengambil CD _Player_ miliknya dan memasukkan CD itu ke dalamnya. _Namja_ manis itu segera memasang _earphone_nya sebelum ekspresi wajahnya berubah saat mendengar suara dari CD itu. _Namja_ manis itu segera melepas _earphone_ itu dari telinganya dan menatap Yixing. "_Gege_…ini…."

"Itu lagu yang kumasukkan sebagai demo untuk kandidat penerima beasiswa di universitas kita," kata Yixing. "Dan seperti yang kuduga para rektor universitas menyukai lagu itu, dengan sukarela memberikan beasiswa itu pada penyanyinya, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mempertimbangkan untuk memberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi _trainee_ bagi penyanyi lagu itu." Yixing memandang Jongdae yang masih terpaku menatapnya. "Itu lagu yang kau nyanyikan saat kau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku."

"…Aku…" gumam Jongdae pelan. "…Laguku…." _Namja_ manis itu kembali menatap Yixing. "Kenapa? Suaraku…."

"Aku mengagumi suaramu…" kata Yixing, memotong perkataan Jongdae. "Seperti kau yang selalu mengatakan kalau kau mengagumi permainan pianoku dan merasa permainan pianoku indah, itu juga yang kurasakan saat aku mendengar nyanyianmu. Aku mengagumi suaramu…aku suka mendengar nyanyianmu, sangat suka."

Jongdae terpaku saat dia mendengar perkataan Yixing sebelum sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Mendengar orang yang kau cintai berkata kalau dia menyukai suaramu, sesuatu yang selama ini dia anggap bukanlah apa-apa, bukan sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan, entah kenapa…terasa sangat membahagiakan.

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Jongdae. "Mungkin kau menganggap suaramu itu tak istimewa, kalau tak ada sesuatu yang bisa kau banggakan dari suaramu…tapi aku…sangat menyukai suaramu itu…." Yixing mengecup dahi Jongdae lembut. "…Aku mengagumi nyanyianmu…karena itu…teruslah bernyanyi karena bagiku suaramu…adalah nyanyian paling indah yang pernah kudengar. Aku akan terus mendukungmu karena itu…percaya dirilah dengan suaramu, kau lihat kan? Suaramu disukai banyak orang, suaramu menggerakkan hati banyak orang, karena itu…."

Ucapan Yixing langsung terputus saat tiba-tiba saja lengan Jongdae terkalung di pinggangnya dan _namja_ manis itu memeluknya erat. Yixing terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan _namja_ manis itu. "Karena itu…mulai sekarang hargailah suaramu…dan juga nyanyianmu…."

Jongdae tersenyum sebelum membenamkan dirinya di pelukan Yixing. "Ya…" katanya. "…Terima kasih, _gege_…_wo ai ni, gege_…."

Yixing tersenyum sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jongdae dan mengelus rambut _namja_ manis itu dengan penuh sayang. "_Wo ye ai ni_…Jongdae…" bisiknya pelan. "…Selamanya…."


	7. SuDo

_Sudah lama sekali waktu berlalu…dan jarak dan waktu memisahkan kita…._

…_Meski cinta kita tersampaikan terasa ada yang dingin saat mengingat kau tak ada di sampingku…mengenggam tanganku…ataupu merasakan hangat tubuhmu…_

…_Natal ini…apa akan tetap seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya…._

…_Hanya bisa mendengar suaramu tanpa bisa menyentuhmu….?_

* * *

"Perhatian, pesawat sebentar lagi akan mendarat di bandara Incheon Korea, waktu setempat saat ini menunjukkan pukul…."

Seorang _namja_ tampan berambut hitam perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang sedaritadi mendengar pengumuman itu. _Namja_ tampan itu mengusap rambutnya dan menghela napas sebelum memandang langit biru yang terlihat dari jendela pesawat di sampingnya. _Namja_ tampan bernama Kim Joonmyeon, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil teman-temannya dengan nama Suho, itu meletakkan tangannya di permukaan jendela.

"Sudah 3 tahun berlalu sampai akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke sini…" kata Suho pelan sebelum tersenyum. "…Semoga tidak ada yang berubah….."

"…Semoga kau terus mencintaiku sampai saat ini…dan bersedia menungguku…."

* * *

Suho menghela napas saat dia berjalan menyusuri _airport_ Incheon itu sambil menyeret kopernya. Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun meninggalkan Korea, dia kembali bisa merasakan atmosfer Korea yang dia rindukan…dan kembali pulang ke tempatnya lahir dan dibesarkan ini.

Ya…sudah 3 tahun sejak Suho meninggalkan Korea dan pergi ke Amerika untuk meneruskan kuliahnya di sana. Suho mendapatkan beasiswa di _Harvard university_ sampai akhirnya kini dia lulus dari jurusan hukum di sana dan kalau beruntung dia bisa segera mulai mencari pekerjaan sebagai pengacara di Korea sekarang.

Dia rindu suasana di Korea…sudah 3 tahun meninggalkan negara ini…rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa kembali ke sini, mengingat kembali semua kenangan yang dulu dia buat di sini, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dulu dia tinggalkan di sini…dan juga…bertemu lagi dengannya….

"Suho-_hyung_!"

Suho segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah asal suara, mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia melihat seorang _namja_ manis berambut hitam yang masih memakai seragam sekolah berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Suho langsung tersenyum saat dia mengenali sosok itu sebagai sosok adik kandungnya, Kim Jongin.

"_Hyung_!" seru Jongin riang sambil memeluk kakaknya itu saat dia sudah berada di depan Suho. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga! Aku rindu padamu!"

Suho tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut adik kandung satu-satunya itu. Meski sudah 3 tahun berlalu…sepertinya Jongin tidak berubah sedikitpun. Adiknya itu masih anak yang suka bermanja-manja padanya. Adik yang daridulu disayanginya….

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ masih sibuk bekerja supaya bisa cuti selama seminggu setelah natal," kata Jongin. "Jadi mereka tak bisa pulang dan menjemputmu tapi mereka bilang mereka rindu padamu makanya hanya aku yang ada di sini." Jongin tersenyum dan memandang koper yang masih ada di tangan Suho. "Jadi…hadiahku?"

Suho tertawa mendengar perkataan Jongin. "Tenang saja," katanya sambil tetap mengusap rambut Jongin dengan penuh sayang. "Mana mungkin sih aku melupakan adik kesayanganku? Aku punya banyak hadiah untukmu tapi...bagaimana kalau kita tunggu sampai natal besok untuk hadiahmu?"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sejenak, membuat Suho kembali tertawa, sebelum tersenyum. "Baiklah, _hyung_," katanya. "Ayo, aku punya janji dengan Sehunnie jam 4 nanti jadi lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." _Namja_ manis berkulit tan itu segera menarik tangan Suho dan membawa _namja_ tampan itu menuju taksi yang sudah menunggu mereka sebelum taksi itu pergi meninggalkan bandara Incheon itu menuju rumah mereka.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jongin menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan orangtua dan teman-temannya yang ada di Korea selama dia meninggalkan Korea 3 tahun ini. Mendengar perkataan dan cerita Jongin, Suho mau tidak mau merasa bersyukur dan tenang. Dia bersyukur…karena meski dia sudah meninggalkan Korea selama 3 tahun…setidaknya sepertinya tidak ada hal yang berubah di hidupnya…semua orang yang dikenalnya tidak mengalami banyak perubahan…

Dan Suho berharap kalau dia pun tidak berubah….

"Ah, besok ada pesta natal di rumah," kata Jongin seakan-akan baru mengingat sesuatu. "Ayah dan ibu berniat menjadikan itu pesta keluarga, jadi yang diundang hanya keluarga inti, seperti paman, bibi, dan Jongdae-_hyung_ tapi appa dan umma bilang kau bisa mengundang orang lain, jadi aku mengundang Sehunnie, Chanyeol-_hyung_ dan Luhan-_hyung_ sementara Jongdae-_hyung_ mengundang Yixing-_hyung_, Xiumin-_hyung_ Baekhyun-_hyung_, Tao, dan Kris-_hyung_. Kau mau mengundang Kyungsoo-_hyung_?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Suho kembali memikirkan Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, _namjachingu_nya yang sudah dia tinggalkan selama 3 tahun. Yah…mungkin tidak bisa dibilang meninggalkan…karena mereka tetap saling berhubungan entah lewat telepon, SMS, _e-mail_, bahkan kadang video _chat_ tapi…kesibukan dan perbedaan waktu yang berbeda membuat mereka tidak bisa terlalu sering berhubungan, karena itu bisa dibilang hubungan mereka sekarang seperti tarik ulur saja, seperti…tidak mau putus tapi juga enggan untuk mempertahankan, hanya membiarkan hubungan mereka mengalir seperti air.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho. "Aku terakhir kali menghubunginya tiga bulan lalu, itu pun bisa dibilang hanya SMS singkat selamat pagi dan selamat tidur. Saat itu aku sibuk menyelesaikan skripsiku dan katanya dia juga sibuk persiapan konser natal jadi..."

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Yah…dia memang sibuk persiapan konser natalnya malam ini bersama Jongdae-_hyung_ dan Baekhyun-_hyung_ tapi selain fokus dengan konser ini bisa dibilang dia baik-baik saja."

Suho hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin memandang jalan dari kaca di sebelahnya sebelum menghela napas. "Dia sering bertanya padaku tentang keadaanmu, _hyung_," kata Jongin, membuat Suho yang sedaritadi menundukkan kepalanya mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Jongin. "Kurasa dia serius merindukanmu, aku bisa merasakan dia kecewa dan sedih saat aku mengatakan kalau kau akhir-akhir ini juga jarang menghubungiku."

Suho kembali tertunduk mendengar perkataan Jongin. Memang…kesibukannya menggarap skripsinya sekaligus bekerja sambilan di luar negeri, juga perbedaan waktu antara Amerika dan Korea membuatnya seperti kehilangan kontak dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya, dan dia merasa bersalah untuk semua itu..terutama dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah _namjachingu_ yang perhatian. Sejak mereka akhirnya jadian saat dia menyatakan perasaannya tepat sebelum berangkat ke Amerika, dengan niat agar dia tak punya penyesalan sebelum pergi, Kyungsoo selalu menjadi _namjachingu_ yang baik untuknya. Kyungsoo tak pernah menuntutnya, dia juga tak pernah membandingkan dirinya dengan _namja_-_namja_ lain, meski Suho tahu banyak _namja_ yang mengincar dan menyukai Kyungsoo, baik di sekolah mereka dulu ataupun di universitasnya sekarang. Kyungsoo mengerti kalau Suho bekerja keras juga untuk hidupnya di masa depan, dan memang keduanya adalah orang yang sangat menganggap penting pendidikan jadi Kyungsoo tak pernah menuntut lebih dari apa yang dia dapat karena dia mengerti kalau ini toh untuk kebaikan mereka berdua.

…Tapi…tetap saja dia merasa bersalah, kan? Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo itu _namjachingu_nya, orang yang dia cinta di atas segalanya. Tidakkah itu berarti…dia seharusnya memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik?

"Mumpung kau pulang tidakkah lebih baik kau menemuinya hari ini? Hari ini Christmas Eve, malam yang biasanya dipakai para pasangan kekasih untuk berduaan dan saling melepas rindu. Apalagi hari ini dia selesai konser, dia pasti senang setelah bekerja keras menghibur orang banyak kau, yang selama ini ditunggunya, datang menemuinya." Jongin tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan kakak kandungnya itu. "Bukan usul yang buruk, kan?"

Suho hanya diam sambil tersenyum sedih sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab perkataan Jongin.

* * *

"Baiklah kurasa sudah cukup untuk latihannya untuk saat ini," kata Kyungsoo sambil bangkit dari kursi piano yang didudukinya. "Kita istirahat sebentar sebelum latihan satu kali lagi sebelum pentas yang sesungguhnya."

"Huh, akhirnya bisa istirahat juga," kata Baekhyun sambil menghempaskan diri ke kursi yang ada di hadapannya. "Akhirnya…setelah latihan keras selama 3 bulan penuh semuanya akan berakhir malam ini dan aku bisa istirahat."

"Heh, istirahat?" kata Jongdae yang sedang meneguk air di botol yang berada di tangannya. "Ini Christmas Eve loh, Christmas Eve, kau tidak ada rencana kencan dengan Chanyeol? _Namjachingu_ macam apa kau itu? Empat bulan kau mengabaikannya, sekarang setelah alasanmu untuk mengabaikannya tidak ada kau tetap mengacanginya? Aku kasihan dengan Chanyeol."

"Diamlah Kim Jongdae," kata Baekhyun sambil menyesap kopinya. "Aku berbeda dengan kau dan Yixing-_hyung_. Aku dan Chanyeol adalah pasangan mandiri, yang tidak butuh bermesraan berlama-lama, tidak seperti kau yang tidak bisa hidup kalau tidak bertemu sehari saja dengan Yixing-hyung."

"Biar saja, setidaknya aku dan Yixing-_ge_ saling mengerti tidak seperti kau dan Chanyeol yang saling bisu soal perasaan kalian," kata Jongdae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Suatu hari nanti kau bisa menangis kalau diputuskan tahu!"

Baekhyun langsung memukul kepala Jongdae. "Kau! Kurang ajar kau mendoakanku dan Yeollie putus?!"

"Siapa yang mendoakanmu?!" kata Jongdae sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Aku hanya memperingatkan tapi kalau itu terjadi…jangan salahkan aku!"

Dan pertengkaran mulut kedua _namja_ itupun terus berlangsung, membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Sudah kalian hentikan!" katanya. "Setiap orang punya cara sendiri-sendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta dan merawat hubungan mereka dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing, jadi tidak usah memperdebatkan perbedaan kalian dalam menjaga hubungan kalian dengan _namjachingu_ masing-masing. Kalau kalian punya cara pandang yang beda tentang pacaran ya berarti cara kalian me_manage _hubungan kalian juga berbeda, jadi tak usah perdebatkan hal tak penting."

Baekhyun dan Jongdae segera menghentikan pertengkaran mulut mereka dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang menghirup cokelat panas di gelasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_, aku tak pernah melihat _namjachingu_mu," kata Baekhyun. "Apa kau sudah punya pacar atau masih _single_?"

Kyungsoo menghirup cokelatnya sekali lagi. "Punya," kata Kyungsoo. "Sudah tiga tahun."

"Tiga tahun?!" seru Baekhyun. "Dan selama tiga bulan ini aku tak melihatnya?! Kemana saja _namjachingu_mu sampai hubungan kalian sedingin itu?"

"Mereka kan sedang hubungan jarak jauh," kata Jongdae sambil tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun memandangnya. "_Namjachingu_ Kyungsoo-_hyung_ adalah sepupuku, Suho-_hyung_. Saat ini Suho-_hyung_ sedang kuliah di Amerika makanya mereka sedang hubungan jarak jauh."

"He~" kata Baekhyun. "Tiga tahun tidak bertemu sama sekali, _hyung_ tabah sekali ya? Aku saja meski bertemu dengan Yeollie setiap hari kadang merasa rindu juga."

"Aku masih sering berhubungan dengannya kok," kata Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan gelasnya. "Lagipula aku dan Suho-_hyung_ sama-sama berpikir kalau pendidikan adalah jalan untuk mendapatkan masa depan yang baik, jadi aku dan dia sama-sama berpikir kalau ada jalan untuk mendapat pendidikan yang lebih baik kenapa ditolak? Karena itu aku mendukungnya kuliah ke Amerika. Dia juga disana paling cuma 4 tahun setelah itu…" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Dia pasti pulang, kok jadi aku cuma harus sabar menunggunya."

"Hmm…tapi apa kau yakin bisa percaya padanya?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kau kan tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia lakukan, bagaimana kau bisa percaya kalau dia mencintaimu dan tak berhubungan dengan orang lain di luar sana?"

"Baekhyun-_hyung_!" tegur Jongdae mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang 'menampar' itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum. "Aku hanya bisa percaya padanya," kata Kyungsoo sambil kembali bangkit dari kursinya. "Kunci hubungan jarak jauh kan hanya percaya, jadi aku percaya kalau meski berpisah 4 tahun dia masih mencintaiku…." Kyungsoo memandang salju yang berjatuhan dari balik kaca jendela ruangan itu. "…Dan mau kembali padaku." _Namja_ manis bermata besar itu segera berbalik sebelum tersenyum. "Ayo, kita latihan lagi, untuk persiapan terakhir sebelum pentas," katanya sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya dan kembali ke piano di hadapannya, membiarkan pikirannya tentang Suho menjauh dari pikirannya….

* * *

Suho menghela napas saat dia memandangi jendela kaca dari ruang tamu rumahnya. Jongin sudah pergi ke taman kota untuk bertemu Sehun, meninggalkan dia sendirian di rumah, dan mau tidak mau…membuatnya kembali berpikir tentang Kyungsoo.

Sampai saat ini dia sangat mencintai _namjachingu_nya itu. Meski terpisah jarak dan waktu, rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo tidak pernah menghilang, bahkan semakin bertambah. Bisa dibilang dia mengagumi _namja_ manis itu…sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di SMA…saat Jongin mengenalkan Kyungsoo padanya. Sejak itu dia dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat karena hampir setiap hari Kyungsoo, yang saat itu menjadi tutor Jongin, datang ke rumah mereka dan dia menemukan kalau seiring dengan semakin akrabnya mereka semakin besar pula rasa ketertarikannya dengan Kyungsoo sehingga dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya…sebelum dia berangkat ke Amerika dan yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya, ternyata Kyungsoo menerimanya.

* * *

"_Chukkae hyung, katanya kau mendapatkan beasiswa ke universitas Harvard, kan?" kata Kyungsoo sambil duduk di ranjang Suho saat dia memandangi koper-koper Suho yang sudah tersusun rapi. "Dan kau akan pergi besok ya…Jongin pasti kesepian ya?"_

"_Karena itu aku memintamu untuk menemaninya," kata Suho sambil tersenyum memandangi namja manis bermata besar di hadapannya itu. Jongin butuh figure seorang kakak yang bisa menyayangi dan menjaganya, dan meski ada Jongdae kurasa dia butuh satu sosok kakak lagi." Suho menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk. "Jadi…aku bisa minta kau menjaga Jongin sampai aku kembali, kan?" tanyanya._

_Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar permintaan Suho. "Tentu, hyung," katanya. "Aku pasti akan menjaga Jongin."_

_Suho tersenyum sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih dan sebelum aku pergi…." Namja tampan berambut hitam itu segera memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan…sedih? Lembut? Hangat? Entahlah, Kyungsoo merasa tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan Suho padanya saat ini. "…Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu. Aku…aku tahu sangat aneh mengatakan ini padamu saat ini tapi aku…sudah memutuskan aku tidak mau meninggalkan Korea dengan penyesalan, karena itu…aku harus mengatakan ini padamu."_

_Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar perkataan Suho sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Ya," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, hyung? Silakan, aku siap mendengarnya."_

"_Ehm…aku…" Suho menggaruk pipinya dengan sikap salah tingkah sebelum berjalan hingga kini dia berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan namja manis bermata besar itu dengan erat, membuat Kyungsoo segera memandang Suho dengan tatapan terkejut._

"_H…hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan._

"…_Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo-ya," kata Suho sambil tersenyum dan membawa tangan namja manis itu ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya pelan. "Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku besok akan pergi dan aku…."_

"_Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, membuat Suho terdiam._

"_Kenapa katamu?" tanya Suho. "Apa perlu alasan untuk menyukai seseorang? Aku menyukaimu karena kau itu…."_

"_Bukan itu yang kutanyakan!" seru Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang sedaritadi tertunduk. dan saat itulah Suho menyadari kalau wajah Kyungsoo sedaritadi bersemu merah. "…Kenapa…kau baru mengatakan itu sekarang…?" katanya. "Di saat kau harus pergi besok dan kita…tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih di Korea meski hanya sekali?"_

_Suho tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Apa…dia tidak salah dengar? Tadi…Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau dia mengharapkan mereka pergi bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih? Apa…apa itu artinya. "Kyungsoo…kau…."_

"_Ya…" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintai hyung…."_

* * *

Suho memainkan kotak merah yang ada di tangannya, hadiah natal yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk Kyungsoo. Suho tersenyum saat dia melihat pesan yang dia tulis untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya selama 3 tahun…. _Namja_ manis itu rela menunggu selama 3 tahun dalam ketidakjelasan hubungan mereka yang terpisah jarak begitu jauh ini, meski Suho jarang sekali menghubunginya dan kalau Kyungsoo menghubunginya dia selalu membalas dengan singkat.

Kyungsoo sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya dan hari ini…adalah saat dia membalasnya.

Suho tersenyum saat dia memasukkan kertas pesannya ke dalam amplop dan segera membawa kadonya di tangannya sebelum berjalan pergi.

* * *

Kyungsoo menghela napas saat dia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, sepanjang jalan melihat banyak sekali pasangan kekasih yang asyik berjalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di malam Christmas Eve itu. Kyungsoo memandangi para pasangan kekasih itu dengan tatapan kosong, untuk sesaat ada perasaan iri terselip di hatinya.

Dia tidak pernah melakukan semua hal itu dengan Suho, meski status mereka berpacaran. Mereka tak punya waktu untuk pergi kencan bersama, makan bersama, nonton…kegiatan apapun yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Karena itu jujur saja ada perasaan kesal saat Suho menyatakan perasaanya tepat sehari sebelum keberangkatannya dan juga ada rasa marah pada dirinya sendiri…kenapa dia harus menyimpan rasa sukanya pada Suho sampai akhirnya Suho menyatakan perasaanya di saat yang tanggung seperti itu.

Tapi….

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang sudah terjadi biarkan saja terjadi. Tak ada gunanya memaki hal yang sudah terjadi, kan? lagipula dia sudah memutuskan untuk mendukung Suho jadi dia tak boleh menyalahkan Suho dan dirinya dengan masalah pacaran jarak jauh mereka ini.

Kyungsoo memandang _handphone_ di tangannya dan mengecek jam yang ada di sana. "Sekarang harusnya sudah pagi di sana, apa…sebaiknya aku kirim pesan…."

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat dia melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di selusur tangga rumahnya. _Namja_ manis itu segera berjalan lebih cepat menuju rumahnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang menunggunya sebelum napasnya tiba-tiba tercekat saat dia mengenali orang yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum itu.

"Su…Suho-_hyung_…" kata Kyungsoo. "Ke..kenapa? Kapan kau pulang?"

"Siang ini. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu karena selain kau sibuk dengan konsermu aku juga mau memberimu kejutan." Suho tersenyum sebelum berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri terpaku. "3 tahun tidak melihatmu kau sama sekali tidak berubah…" Suho mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "…Tetap manis seperti saat aku mengenalmu dulu."

Kyungsoo masih terpaku sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan Suho di pipinya. Jari-jemari Suho yang mengusap pipinya terasa begitu nyata, kehangatan tangan itu nyata…Kyungsoo yakin yang berdiri di hadapannya benar-benar Suho, bukan khayalan atau ilusi yang dia pikirkan karena terlalu merindukan _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras 3 tahun ini ya…" kata Suho sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku dan terus mencintaiku selama 3 tahun ini. Padahal saat aku pergi aku tidak menjanjikan apa-apa padamu tapi kau tetap mau percaya padaku." Suho mengecup dahi Kyungsoo pelan. "Aku pulang…Kyungsoo-_ya_…dan untuk kali ini aku akan tetap bersamamu…."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar perkataan Suho selama beberapa menit. _Namja_ manis itu segera membuka matanya dan memandang Suho. "Apa?" tanyanya, tidak yakin kalau dia tidak salah dengar perkataan Suho.

Suho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. "Aku pulang…dan untuk kali ini aku akan tetap bersamamu…selama apapun yang kau mau…."

Air mata menetes dari mata Kyungsoo saat dia mendengar perkataan Suho. Sebuah senyum manis segera terbentuk saat dia mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Suho dan memeluk _namja_ tampan itu dengan erat. "Ya…" katanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Suho, merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang selama ini dirindukannya. "…Selamat datang, _hyung_…."

Dan kedua _namja_ itu saling berpelukan di bawah salju yang terus berjatuhan dari langit malam, menyatukan rasa cinta yang dulu terasa jauh…dan tak terjangkau bagi mereka.

"_Saranghae_, Kyungsoo-_ya_…."

"_Nado saranghae_, Suho-_hyung…Jeongmal saranghae_…."


End file.
